Aoi Tori
by Yachiru Kuroi
Summary: 'Pada akhirnya keinginanmu akan terwujud'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'sebagian orang mungkin tidak percaya, tapi sebagian besar yang lain tetap yakin dan percaya bahwa keajaiban itu nyata dan ada didunia ini'

-Karin, 7 years old-

Kapas-kapas putih mulai turun dari langit yang menjingga, tapi anak berambut hitam itu tetap tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tempat yang indah baginya,

Tempat dimana dia dapat meraih hangatnya matahari, indahnya bulan, terangnya bintang-bintang dan lembutnya belaian angin laut.

Tepatnya di atas mercusuar di pesisir pantai kota Karakura.

Tempat yang penuh kenangan baginya.

Tik…tok…tik…tok…

Waktu terus berlalu, tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya mulai membiru dan nafasnya mulai terasa memberat, tapi ia tetap tidak memperdulikannya, demi menunggu dia, si aoi tori pembawa keajaiban yang akan membawanya pada seseorang.

Dan akhirnya ia pun terdidur….

Flash Back (1 bulan yang lalu)

~Karin's POV~

Aku terus berlari menyusuri bangunan-bangunan rumah yang terlihat besar bagiku. Hari ini sudah sore, salju pun mulai turun . Tak kusangka teman-teman tak jadi datang ke lapangan untuk bermain sepak bola denganku., mungkin mereka semua sudah tahu bahwa akan turun salju hari ini. Aku saja yang bodoh karena semangatnya sampai lupa akan siaran cuaca.

Salju mulai turun dengan lebat, tubuh kecilku mulai terasa kedinginan, kecepatan lariku pun mulai berkurang sedangkan rumahku masilah jauh.

Aku sudah lelah, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteduh, ya berteduh. Ku arahkan mataku kesegalah arah berusaha untuk mencari tempat berteduh itu , akhirnya ku temukan tempat itu, satu-satunya tempat tertinggi dan terdekat dari posisiku berdiri, di mercusuar pantai Karakura.

Satu demi satu tangga sudah ku naiki, tinggal satu lagi dan aku akan sampai ke atas mercusuar tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyambutku dari atas, sontak mataku langsung melihat ke atas. Seorang anak laki-laki yang nampaknya seusia denganku tersenyum lembut padaku.

"ayo, satu tangga lagi kau akan sampai, pegang tanganku, aku akan membantumu menaikinya" serunya.

Reflek aku mengulurkan tanganku, hangat mulai menjalar dari tangan ke tubuhku. Laki-laki itu membantuku menaiki tangga sehingga aku dapat sampai kebagian atas mercusuar tersebut.

"arigatou" ucapku sambil menggigil

"iie" jawabnya riang

Kami terdiam beberapa waktu…..

'_sore wa aoi tori…konna ni chikaku hohoe mukaru…itsuka sekaijuu no sora…tabi wo shite otona ni naru….." (that's a blue bird, we're this close because you smilling, someday we will go on a journey to the sky in the world and become adult…)_

Laki-laki itu bernyanyi dan aku hanya mendengarnya tanpa banyak bicara, suara itu seperti menghipnotisku, suara yang bagus untuk anak seusianya. Aku hanya memejamkan mata dan mendengarkannya bernyanyi, hingga tiba-tiba dia berhenti bernyanyi dan kemudian mulai bertanya padaku.

" mau melihat aoi tori-kun juga?"

"eh?" aku hanya bisa bingung dengan pertanyaan anak itu

" bukan ya? Hahahaha aku salah ya?" anak itu tertawa kecil padaku

"…."

"aku disini untuk mencari dan melihat aoi tori-kun, ibuku bilang jika bisa melihat dia saat matahari terbenam dan saat hujan salju telah redah, aku bisa minta satu harapan padanya" jelas anak itu tanpa ku minta penjelasan darinya

"hm.., aku disini hanya ingin berteduh" jelasku ragu-ragu padanya

"oh begitu ya"

Tampak laki-laki itu memperhatikanku dari ujung kaki sampai mata kami saling bertemu. Mukaku langsung merah padam, tidak tahu dengan laki-laki itu karena aku berusaha tidak menetapnya lagi setelah mata kami saling bertemu.

"kau basah kuyup oleh salju?"

"em" aku hanya mengangguk

Laki-laki itu kemudian melepas jaket tebal dan syalnya dan memakaikannya padaku, aku hanya bisa kaget dan bengong, baru kali ini ada yang memperhatikanku. Biasanya orang-orang menganggapku kuat karena ketomboyanku, ya aku memang kuat dan berusaha untuk kuat.

" ini kau pakai saja dulu" ucap laki-laki itu, sambil memakaikan jaket dan syalnya padaku

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku

"aku suka salju yang menempel ditubuhku, jadi tidak masalah denganku"

"suka salju?"

"ya"

"kenapa?" tanyaku

"untuk menyukai sesuatu tidak perlu ada alasannya kan?" jawabnya

"saljukan bisa membuat mu kedinginan?"tanyaku lagi

"bukankah sakit karena sesuatu hal yang kita sukai bukanlah dinamakan sakit?" dia tersenyum padaku

"eh?" aku hanya heran

Anak yang kata-katanya sulit di mengerti pikirku

"hari sudah mulai gelap, aku harus segera pulang, nampaknya hari ini aoi tori-kun tidak akan datang, karena salju belum menunjukkan akan berhenti"

"aku juga akan pulang" jawabku

Kami menuruni tangga mercusuar bersamaan, dan dipersimpangan kami berpisah karena rumah kami yang berlawanan arah.

"aku duluan ya?" kata anak itu sambil melangkah pergi dan memunggungiku

"ya,..eh apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyaku setengah teriak karena jarak diantara lami hampir jauh

"ya! Aku janji!" sahutnya sambil melambaikan tangan padaku walaupun tetap membelakangiku

Lama-kelamaan sosoknya mulai hilang di telan putihnya salju dan gelapnya langit menjelang malam.

"aduh, bodohnya aku, sampai lupa menanyakan namanya" gumamku sendiri

End Flash Back

Mata Karin mulai terbuka , tapi sayang kesempatannya kali ini terlewat lagi, hari sudah malam, matahari telah pergi dan saljupun telah berhenti.

"ya gagal lagi, apakah aku harus terus mempercayaimu?" keluh Karin sambil memandangi syal biru es berhiaskan salju-salju putih diujungnya yang ada ditangannya.


	2. Chapter 2

'Segalanya dapat terhapus oleh waktu, kecuali satu hal, apakah itu?

Jawabannya adalah keajaiban, keajaiban akan selalu melintasi waktu'

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Chapter 2

-Karin 16 years old-

"maaf manager saya terlambat" seru seseorang berambut merah padam yang setengah membungkuk dihadapan gadis yang nampaknya sedang kesal

"kau kan kaptennya? Gimana sih, yang lainnya saja sudah siap latihan" jawab gadis itu

"akukan sudah minta maaf padamu Karin"

"kau harusnya minta maaf pada yang lain, bukan padaku Jinta" bentak Karin

" iya-iya aku akan minta maaf ke yang lain juga"

"Kapten…ayo cepat turun ke lapangan!" seru seseorang dari dalam lapangan

"OK, aku akan segera kesana!" teriak Jinta

"nah Karin, mereka saja keliatannya tidak marah padaku, kenapa mesti minta maaf…hahaha"ucap Jinta

" bagaimanapun kamu harus tetap minta maaf, karena kamu salah " emosi Karin mulai memencak

"eh…iya iya" jawab jinta, sambil berlalu kelapangan

"fuhh" Karin mendesah dengan berat

Diumurnya yang ke-16 tahun, Karin merupakan manager dari klub sepak bola SMA Karakura, dia belajar di kelas XI-2 jurusan Ilmu Alam bersama sang Aka no Taichou, begitulah teman-teman yang lainnya menyebut seorang Jintah Hanakari. Penampilan Karin tidaklah berubah, dia masih senang mengenakan t-shirt dan celana pajang atau celana sepertiga seperti dulu. Tapi diumurnya yang sekarang Karin memanjangkan rambut hitamnya sepunggung dan di ikatnya dua seperti ekor kuda dengan topi merah darah dikepalanya.

"Yosh hari ini latihan kita selesai!" teriak Jintah

Semua pemain berlari ke pinggiran lapangan dan mendekati bangku dimana Karin sudah menyiapkan banyak air mineral untuk mereka

"tak terasa, hari ini liburan musim dingin kita yang terakhir" seru salah seorang dari mereka

"yap,,besok sudah harus masuk sekolah, padahal menyenangkan ya latihan sepak bola dimusim dingin pagi-pagi begini " jawab yang lainnya

" ya jadi gak keringatan, tapi dingin juga si" jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan tubuh agak menggigil"

"dasar, pembicaraan yang tidak penting" gumam Karin

Setelah lama bercakap-cakap tentang PR liburan musim dingin, pertandingan yang akan dihadapi dan lainnya, mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang, kecuali Karin yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke café langganannya.

"irasaimase Karin-cahan" teriak perempuan mudah berseragam biru, berambut orange sepunggung yang membukakan pintu untuk Karin

"hai, arigatou Inoue-san"

"mau yang biasa ya?"

"yep, tolong ya"

Karin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah meja berbentuk persegi yang beralaskan kain putih bersih dengan renda di ujungnya. Meja itu terletak paling ujung dan berdekatan dengan jendela bergorden putih juga yang diikat ujung-ujungnya dengan sebuah pita besar. Karin duduk di kursi yang satu set dengan meja tersebut yang berjumlah empat buah. Dia duduk pada kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela.

Semangkuk sup berwarna krem muda terhidang didepan Karin,, eh tunggu dulu, itu bukanlah sup melainkan smooty pir yang dihidangkan di mangkuk (selera Karin memang aneh). Karin menikmati smootynya membuat orang disekitarnya terbelalak. Dimusim dingin seperti ini memesan smooty yang notabennya minuman untuk musim panas, apalagi semangkuk besar pula.

Krt…suara pintu etalase dibuka

"Irasaimase" teriak si pelayan tokoh

"hai, arigatou"

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang memasuki café bersama seorang laki-laki.

Karin tidak memperhatikan mereka, yang ada diotaknya hanya menikmati dinginnya makanan atau minuman lebih tepatnya yang ada dihadapannya.

Perempuan itu melihat sekeliling café, dan mulutnya mulai tersenyum ketika melihat seorang perempuan sedang menyantap sup krem muda dengan nikmatnya

"Karin!" perempuan itu menepuk pundak Karin, alhasil perempuan yang kena tepukkannya pun tersedak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan death glare.

Muka Karin tampak seram beberapa detik karena acara makannya terganggu, tapi tiba-tiba iya tersenyum

"oh, Hinamori-chan!" seru Karin

Momo Hinamori adalah teman sekelas Karin, dia murid pindahan dari eropa di kelas Karin semester yang lalu. Dulu dia di Eropa ikut dengan ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai dewan PBB dan sekarang dia mengikuti ibunya yang asli orang jepang dan memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Jepang.

"wah Karin.. keliatannya enak ya sup nya?" teliti Hinamori

"eh?...ini bukan sup..ini smooty" jawab Karin sambil nyengir

"hah..?" hinamori memasang muka tidak percaya

"hehehe…" Karin hanya ber-hehe ria

"oh ya, boleh duduk disini?" Tanya hinamori

"tentu saja"

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Karin, hinamori mempersilahkan seseorang untuk duduk juga

"ne..shiro-chan kita duduk disini saja ya"

Orang yang dipersilahkan duduk tersebut mengangguk dan duduk disamping hinamori

"shiro-chan…"gumam Karin pelan

"eh kenapa Karin-chan?" Tanya hinamori

Yang ditanya diam sejenak tampak berpikir dan kemudian tertawa keras membuat semua pehatian pengunjung tertuju padanya. Toushirou yang merasa dilecehkan memandang Karin dengan death glarenya, namun yang dipandangnya justru tertawa lebih keras..

"ano..karin-chan…?" selah Hinamori

"eh.." pandangan Karin tertuju pada hinamori yang mukanya memerah karena malu

"he..hountou ni gomenasai hinamori-chan" seru Karin sambil menghentikan tawanya

"iie…" jawab hinamori agak berat

"eh sekali lagi gomenasai,, abis kok dipanggil chan si?" Tanya Karin

"sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku shiro-chan" toshirou menahan marahnya pada hinamori

"….."hinamori terdiam dan menunduk

"sudah-sudah…"Karin merasa bersalah dan berusaha mencairkan lagi suasana

"ano.. Karin-chan..ini Hitsugaya Toushirou" hinamori memperkenalkan laki-laki yang bersamanya tadi

"eh..aku Kurosaki Karin" Karin memperkenalkan dirinya

Karin berusaha tersenyum pada Toushirou tapi toushirou diam tak merespon

"benar-benar menyebalkan" pikir Karin

"shiro-chan akan satu kelas dengan kita besok, dia juga dari eropa, tapi asli orang jepang dan sekarang dia tinggal di Jepang bertetangga denganku" jelas hinamori

"oh begitu" jawab Karin dengan tampak biasa-biasa saja

"ano sumimasen..pesan apa?" Inoue menghampiri mereka

"eh ya aku lupa kesinikan mau minum yang hangat-hangat" kata hinamori

"aku ingin coklat panas,. Shiro-chan?" lanjut hinamori

"aku vanilla late saja" jawab toushirou singkat

"ano..inoue-san..boleh aku tambah" Tanya Karin ragu-ragu

"Karin! yang kamu pesan tadi ukuran besar..masa masih kurang nanti ichigo-kun akan marah padaku kalau kamu sakit..lagian stock esnya juga sudah habis kami hanya buat 2 plate es..ya khusus untuk kamu saja..kan sekarang musim dingin jadi makanan dan minuman dimenu semuanya hangat" tegas Inoue

"iya…iya besok lagi saja aku pesannya" jawab Karin dengan nada sedikit kecewa

"nah begitu" jawab Inoue

Inoue kemudian meninggalkan mereka dan dengan cepat kembali lagi menghantarkan pesanan yang mereka pesan

Percakapan mereka pun berlanjut

"Karin-chan, kenapa minum smooty dimusim dingin seperti ini?" Tanya Hinamori

"Karena suka" jawab Karin

"suka? Kenapa?"

"untuk menyukai sesuatu tidak perlu ada alasannya kan?"

"eh,.? Benar kata inoue-san, nanti kamu sakit klo minum minuman dingin dimusim dingin seperti ini"

"bukankah sakit karena sesuatu hal yang kita sukai bukanlah dinamakan sakit?" kali ini yang menjawab toushirou

Mendengar jawaban itu, muka Karin berubah. Ada sesuatu yang nampaknya Karin lupakan. Kata-kata itu tidak asing baginya..dia berpikir keras…..

"Karin..karin-chan?" Tanya hinamori kawatir melihat temannya tanpa ekspresi setelah mendengar jawaban dari toushirou

"eh…aku baik-baik saja" jawab Karin sambil nyengir

"shiro-chan..kata-kata yang bagus, dari mana kau dapat" Tanya hinamori

"tidak usah diperdulikan kata-kata tadi" jawaban yang tidak logis menurut kedua perempuan yang mendengar jawaban itu

"kami pulang dulu" seru Karin dan hinamori pada Inoue, sedangkan toushirou hanya terdiam

"ya..hati-hati di jalan,. Salam untuk orang dirumah ya Karin-chan" jawab inoue

Ketiga orang itu pun meninggalkan café

Disepanjang perjalanan Karin terus memperhatikan toushirou yang sedang mendengar hinamori mengoceh mengenai besok disekolah..

Ada hal penting yang ia lupakan, tapi apa? Batin Karin bertanya-tanya

Yang diperhatikan Karin tanpak menghindar dari pendangan Karin, mungkin karena malu

~Karin's POV~

hal penting apa yang aku lupakan? Kata-kata orang itu tampak tak asing bagiku, aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana? Dimana?..

mercusuar..ya mercusuar yang pernah ni-chan bilang kalau aku selalu mengigau kata-kata itu ketika pingsan. Aku terbangun ditempat yang begitu terang dan tak dapat ingat apa-apa,

mercusuar..disana ada apa?

~Toushirou's POV~

Wanita yang bernama Karin itu terus memperhatikanku. Nampaknya ada yang sedang dia pikirkan..raut mukanya yang tampak riang tadi sudah pergi menjadi raut muka sedih. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada hubungannya denganku? Apa perkataanku tadi di café salah untuknya?

~End Toushirou's POV~

"ne..karin-chan..kita berpisah disini, sampai jumpa besok" omongan hinamori membuat Karin tersadar dari lamunannya

"eh iya"

Mereka berpisah dipertigaan jalan

"Tadaima…" seru Karin dengan nada yang malas sambil memasuki rumahnya

"hai,. Okaerinasai" jawab laki-laki berambut orange yang tak lain adalah kakaknya, Kurosaki Ichigo

"eh..ni-chan kok ada di rumah? Tumben biasanya pergi main ma renji ni-san..yuzu mana?"

"oh aku lagi mau dirumah saja..yuzu sedang belanja buat makam malam nanti"

"ni-chan?"

"ya..ada apa?"

"ingat kejadian tiga tahun kemarin..waktu aku kecelakaan?"

"eh? Ya kenapa?

"ni-chan menemukanku dijalan pulang dari mercusuarkan?, trus kata ni-chan aku mengigau kata mercusuar terus sewaktu pingsan, sedang apa aku di mercusuar?"

mendengar pertanyaan Karin , ichigo sweetdrop

"ya aku tidak tahu, kamukan yang ke mercusuar"

"…" Karin terdiam sambil menunduk

"eh..gome ne… kalau aku terlalu keras..karin-chan kan yang ke mercusuar, ya ni-chan ga tahu, ni-chan nemuin kamu udah tergeletak dijalan, kedinginan pula…kayanya kamu ditabrak kendaraan de,.trus tu sopir kayanya kabur"

"begitu ya" Karin tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban kakaknya

"oh ya…waktu itu kamu memakai jaket dan syal yang kamu dapat dari teman kamu sewaktu kecil, kamukan pernah cerita…ya sampai-sampai kakak ingin ketawa,. Abis jaket udah kecil masih dipakai,. Klo syalnya si ya gapapa"

"oh iya aku baru ingat" gumam Karin

Karin langsung berlari ke kamar nya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ichigo yang memanggilnya. Dibukannya lemari tua dikamarnya..nampaknya dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan akhirnya digenggamnya erat sebuah syal biru es bermotifkan salju di kedua ujung , benda tersebut kemudian dipakainya kemudian Karin keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

~Karin's POV~

ini memang hampir malam, tapi aku harus pergi ke tempat itu, mercusuar. Sebenarnya ada apa disana, aku ingin tahu..

aku terus berlari dengan cepat, lama-kelamaan satu demi satu ingatanku merespon, aku sepertinya sudah pernah melakukan hal semacam ini untuk beberapa tahun yang lalu, nafas berat ini sudah pernah ku rasakan, berat langkah kaki ini juga sudah pernah kurasakan. Dan salju yang tiba-tiba turun ini juga sudah pernah ku lihat.

Aku sudah sampai di mercusuar, satu demi satu tangga telah kunaiki. Di tangga satu dari terakhir kakiku berhenti reflek tanpa aku perintah. Kenapa pikirku? Kenapa berhenti? Aku terus memcoba mengingat tapi ternyata sia-sia.

Akhirnya aku smpai diatas mercusuar, hampa pikiranku.. ternyata susah sekali untuk mengingat sesuatu yang telah hilang..aku memandang jingganya langit, matahari hampir terbenam…

Mataku mulai berat..nafasku juga melai terengah-engah menahan dinginnya sore ini..

Matahari sudah pergi meninggalkanku…

Dan saljupun ikut meninggalkanku…..

Entah ilusi atau bukan..aku melihat seekor burung biru melintas dihadapanku…matanya merah buluhnya indah sebiru langit..ekornya sedikit pendek…

Ingin sekali ku raih burung itu…ku gerakkan tanganku untuk meraihnya..

Tapi…

Gagal…

Aku tidak dapat menyentuhnya…

Aku merarasa terbang..

Tapi lama-kelamaam terasa sakit menghujam diseluruh tubuku..

Dingin menyelimutiku…langit yang jingga kini sedah Nampak biru tua…

Sepotong episode terputar di benakku…

"jika bisa melihat aoi tori-kun saat matahari terbenam dan saat hujan salju telah redah, aku bisa minta satu harapan padanya"

Seorang anak laki-laki mengatakan itu padaku..

"Aku ingin…aku ingin bertemu dengan dia..wahai aoi tori-kun" seruku pelan

Napasku sudah hampir habis, mataku hampir tertutup penuh…

Tiba-tiba Sebuah tangan menyambutku dari atas..ingin..ingin sekali kuraih tangan itu..

Dan akhirnya dapat kuraih

"aoitori-kun" desahku menyebut laki-laki yang selama ini aku tunggu

~End Karin's POV~


	3. Chapter 3

Ini fic pertamaku, apabila ada kesalahan mohon bantuannya^^ (bungkuk-bungkuk badan)

Terima kasih banyak yang udah me-review

Semoga fic saya dapat menghibur kalian

Summary : Karin 7 tahun pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki di mercusuar pantai kota Karakura dan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu kembali. Namun ketika bertahun-tahun menunggu, di tahun ke-6 penungguannya terjadi insiden kecelakaan (tabrak lari) sewaktu Karin pulang dari penungguannya di mercusuar. Kejadian itu membuatnya amnesia. Di umur yang ke-16, Karin bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian 9 tahun silam. Apakah laki-laki itu laki-laki yang sama yang ditunggunya?

Genre : Hurt/Comfrot/Romance

Rated : T (aku ga begitu ngerti dengan ini, ada yang bisa menjelaskan?)

Pairing : HitsuXKarinXOC

Warning : Karena pemula mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon di maklumi (puppy eyes)

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

'Burung biru kembali melintasi waktu membawa sesuatu yang hilang kembali ke tuannya'

_Chapter 3_

(Oboite Imasuka? – Do you Remember?)

…..

…

**~Toushiro's POV~**

Tatapan teman Hinamori itu sangat menggangguku, tatapannya menggambarkan kehilangan, kehilangan yang besar nampaknya, sepertiku dulu.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar rumah, siapa tahu dengan begitu perempuan itu akan menghilang dari pikiranku.

Salju yang putih dan dingin menemaniku dalam perjalananku yang tak tahu entah akan kemana.

Ditengah perjalanan, dijalan menuju pantai Karakura, sepintas kulihat sesosok perempuan diatas mercusuar. Reflek kakiku melangkah mundur berusaha mencari posisi yang tepat untuk memenuhi hasrat ingin tahuku.

Ditempatku berdiri tampak tidak jelas sosok perempuan itu, aku terus memperhatikannya, tangannya tampak ingin menggapai sesuatu, tapi apa? Aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang ingin digapainya.

…

Tiba-tiba mataku langsung membulat penuh, perempuan itu terjatuh dari atas mercusuar dan tenggelam dilaut, mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Sial, dia bisa mati!" pikirku sambil berlari kencang kearahnya

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera menyusulnya kedalam laut, laut itu begitu dingin menusuk kulit putihku.

"Karin?" gumamku,

Kulihat mata Karin yang sayu, mukanya begitu pucat dan bibirnya tampak biru kehitaman. Ku coba menolongnya, Ku raih tangannya. Tampak syal yang ku kenal melingkar manis dileher Karin. Samar-samar terdengar dia berkata "Aoi tori-kun…" kata yang sudah lama tak pernah ku dengar lagi.

**~End Toushiro's POV~**

…

Toushiro menggapai tangan Karin kemudian dia memeluknya dengan erat, dingin yang hebat menjalar dari tubuh Karin ke tubuhnya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat Karin keluar dari dalam air yang dingin itu. Toushiro berusaha menyadarkan Karin, dia menekan perut Karin secara perlahan dan berulang-ulang, air mulai keluar dari mulut perempuan malang itu.

"Karin-chan?" suara seorang laki-laki mengagetkan Toushiro, laki-laki itu adalah Jinta .

Jinta langsung mencengkram baju Toushiro dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang terjadi dengan Karin-chan?"

"Tak penting siapa aku, jika kau teman perempuan ini cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit"

Toushiro menyerahkan Karin pada Jinta dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jinta langsung membawa Karin pulang kerumahnya, karena ayah Karin adalah seorang dokter, tentu dia akan dapat menolong anaknya, pikir Jinta.

**~Rumah Toushiro~**

Diruangan kamar yang begitu gelap, Toushiro memandang sebuah foto seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih yang menggunakan syal biru es dilehernya kemudian ia memcoba mengingat kembali syal yang digunakan Karin.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini syal yang sama" ucap Toushiro pelan

…

**~Rumah Karin~**

Karin membuka matanya perlahan dia menyipitkan matanya yang menandakan ruangan itu terlalu terang untuknya, Yuzu disampingnya sedang menangis, Ichigo hanya diam dan menatap ke arah Karin dengan khawatir, sedangkan Isshin menangis karena senang melihat anaknya yang sudah siuman.

"Karin-chan kau tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Jinta

"Hm" Karin hanya mengangguk

"Jinta yang membawamu ke rumah, Karin-chan" ucap Yuzu sambil mengusap dahi Karin dengan air hangat

"Arigatou Jinta-kun"

"Tak masalah aku hanya membawamu pulang, yang menolongmu anak laki-laki yang tak ku kenal"

"Anak laki-laki?"

"Ya, anak yang belum pernah kulihat di kota ini, dia berambut putih, aneh.."

"….." Karin hanya diam dan memikirkan sesuatu

"_Ternyata bukan ilusi, apakah Toushiro-kun yang pernah bertemu denganku sembilan tahun yang lalu?"_ hati Karin berbicara

"Karin-chan perlu istirahat, ayo kita semua keluar" ajak Isshin

Isshin dan yang lainnya keluar dari kamar Karin dan Jinta pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

…

Dalam waktu dua hari, Karin sudah sudah mulai membaik dan dapat masuk ke sekolahnya.

"KARIN-CHAN KAU SUDAH SEMBUH?" teriak Jinta

Membuat semua teman-teman Karin yang lainnya melihat kearah Karin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Ya begitulah, ohayou minna?" jawab Karin

Semua teman-temannya tersenyum padanya sambil berkata "Selamat bergabung kembali"

Karin berjalan dengan santai dan cuek seperti biasa, matanya menangkap sesuatu, seorang laki-laki bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro sedang menatap keluar jendela yang duduk dibelakang Karin dan duduk disamping Hinamori.

Karin menghampirinya dan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada laki-laki itu atas pertolongannya kemarin lusa, dan si laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan iya .

"Karin-chan kau sudah kenal dengannya?" Tanya Jinta yang duduk disamping Karin

"Ya" jawab Karin singkat sambil duduk

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kami kemarin lusa bertemu dengan Karin-chan di café" terang Hinamori

"Oh begitu.." Jinta manggut-manggut

"Murid baru itu menyebalkan sekali Karin-chan, semua siswi terpesona olehnya, wah bakal jadi saingan beratku" lanjut jinta membisikkan di telinga Karin

"Baka Taichou" desah Karin

**~Waktu istirahat~**

Jinta dan teman-temannya menghampiri Karin

"Karin-chan, hari ini kita ada latihan, tapi kau lebih baik tidak usah ikut latihan dulu, kau istirahat saja" saran Jinta

"Benar manager" saran yang lainnya

"APA? Aku berbaring dikamar selama dua hari sudah sangat bosan dan kalian melarangku ikut latihan? Aku justru ingin main bola hari ini tidak hanya memperhatikan kalian bermain"

"Tapi kau harus istirahat!" seru Jinta

"Aku sudah sembuh" teriak Karin memaksa

"Aku kaptennya, kau harus mematuhi perintahku, kau harus istirahat!"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Urusai.." tiba-tiba Toushiro berkata pelan, Karin langsung menatapnya tapi langsung memalingkan mukanya ketika Toushirou menatapnya balik

"_Toushiro-kun, mirip sekali dengan anak laki-laki itu, apa mungkin itu dia? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku? Apa jangan-jangan bukan dia? tapi mata emeraldnya, sama dengan mata dia" _lamun Karin

"Sudahlan Jinta-kun, Karin-chan tolong berhenti berdebat" Hinamori berusaha melerai

…..

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi, murid-murid kembali mengikuti pelajaran. Di tengah jam pelajaran Karin tampak memikirkan sesuatu

"_Apa ku tanyakan langsung saja ya padanya? Tapi bagaimana kalau bukan? Tidak-tidak Karin kau harus berani, seusai kelas ini aku harus tanyakan padanya, percuma kalau hanya dipikirkan" _pikir Karin "YOSH AKU PASTI BISA!" teriak Karin, membuat seisi kelas menatap padanya

"Apa yang pasti bisa Kurosaki-san?" Tanya Urahara sensei padanya

"Ano,.. pelajarann hari ini sensei" jawab Karin berusaha mencari alibi untuk menutupi kalau dia tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Kalau begitu, cepat maju ke depan kerjakan soal ini" perintah sang guru kepada muridnya sambil menulis sebuah soal matematika,

Dengam tenang Karin maju kedepan kelas, hati-hati dia melihat soal yang masih tertutup pundak senseinya, bibir kecilnya tampak tersenyum lebar, beruntung dia meminjam catatan matematika Yuzu kemarin untuk belajar ketertinggalannya, soal yang didepan papan tulis persis sama dengan yang di catatan Yuzu, hanya saja berbeda pada angkanya, alhasil dengan mudah Karin menyelesaikan soal itu.

"Yosh, sudah selesai Urahara-sensei"

Tuukkk….

Buku berjilid merah tebal yang berada ditangan Urahara –sensei mencium kepala Karin yang diselimuti rambut hitam berkilaunya

"Ittai…"cibir Karin

"Tak ku sangka orang yang melamun saja bisa mengerjakan soal ini, berarti pelajaran ini sangat mudah ya? Nah anak-anak siapkan kertas kita kuis menjelang pulang" seru Urahara-sensei

"KARIN-CHAN!" semua anak-anak menatap dengan death glarenya masing-masing padanya

"Hountou ni gomenasai minna" pintah Karin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan sang sensei hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah muridnya

Teng Tong Teng Tong…..

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, sebagian murid masih tamapk sock dengan kuis mendadak hari ini, tapi si penyebab kuis hanya tertawa-tawa senang.

"Yosh, my ball I'm coming" seru Karin berlari keluar kelas menuju lokernya untuk mengambil bola kesayangannya

"Matte Karin-chan" ucap Jinta sambil mengejar Karin

"Ne..shiro-chan, ayo kita lihat Karin dan Jinta latihan" ajak Hinamori

"Ehm" jawab Toushiro mengiyakan

…

Karin dengan aura merahnya sudah siap ditengah lapangan, kakinya tampak lincah memainkan bolanya, Jinta berusaha mengambil bola darinya, tapi gagal. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, semua berusaha mengambil bola dari Karin tapi nihil, dengan mudah Karin membobol gawang lawan. Toushiro, Hinamori dan Yuzu hanya menonton dari bangku di luar garis lapangan.

"Ganbatte Karin-chan, Jinta-kun, Minna!" Teriak Yuzu memberi semangat

**~Toushiro's POV~**

Wajah Karin tampak senang rupanya, entah kenapa aku ikut senang juga melihatnya (Toushiro tersenyum), tidak salah lagi syal itu sama dengan syal yang Karin pakai

**~End Toushiro's POV**

"Toushiro-kun, ayo ikut main!" ajak Karin dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak tertarik" jawab Toushiro dengan gaya coolnya

"Dia tidak mau Karin-chan!" teriak Hinamori

Sedetik kemudian Karin menghampiri Toushiro dan dua perempuan yang ada dibangku penonton tersebut

"Kau takut melawanku?" ucap Karin mengejek

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" jawab Toushiro bangga

" Kalau begitu, ayo main lawan aku!" tantang Karin

"Aku malas"

"P.E.C.U.N.D.A.N.G " ejek Karin sambil tersenyum

Urat-urat kecil tampak muncul di wajah Toushiro yang putih bersih, baru kali ini ada perempuan yang menyebutnya pecundang, biasanya kaum hawa sangat terkesan dengan penampilan dan kejeniusannya, tapi perempuan yang satu ini, beraninya..pikir Toushirou

"Ok, aku akan main, jangan menangis jika kau kalah dariku" tantang Toushiro

"Itu baru semangat" Karin tersenyum lebar

Satu pemain turun dari kubuh Jinta dan digantikan oleh Toushiro. Toushiro melepas cardigan pendeknya, lengan kemeja seragamnya ia lipat sedikit keatas dan dia melakukan pemanasan kecil sebelum masuk kelapangan. Hinamori tampak memperhatikannya, wajah tampan itu sudah menghiasi hatinya sebelum ia pindah ke Jepang, dia sudah lama menyukai laki-laki itu

Pritttt….

Pertandingan dimulai. Karin menggiring bola dengan semangat menuju gawang lawannya,dia mengoper bola yang ada dikakinya kepada temannya ketika Jinta menghadangnya dan kemudian dioper kembali ke Karin. Kali ini yang menghadangnya Toushiro. Toushiro berusaha mengambil bola dari Karin tepat berhadapan didepan muka Karin, Karin tersenyum licik membuat toushiro tambah semangat ingin merebut bola tersebut. Karin memainkan bola dikakinya dengan lincah membuat si rambut putih sedikit kesusahan. Keduanya berusaha dengan keras, Karin mempertahankan bolanya dan toushiro berusaha mengambil bola dari Karin.

"Ganbatte shiro-chan!" teriak Hinamori memberi semangat pada Toushiro membuat perhatian Karin sedikit lengah dan akhirnya bola pun berhasil direbut oleh Toushiro.

"Sial!" gerutu Karin

Toushiro berhasil lolos dari penjagaan Karin dan menggiring bola kedepan gawang,

Syut…

Sebuah bola tendangan Toushiro melesat kencang kearah gawang, membuat si penjaga gawang agak ketakutan, dia menutup matanya dan…

"Karin-chan!" teriak Yuzu dan Jinta berbarengan

Bola tendangan Toushiro tidak jadi masuk ke gawang, bola tersebut ditahan oleh muka Karin, alhasil darah keluar dari hidung Karin. Semuanya berhenti bermain dan berlari kearah Karin begitu juga dengan Toushiro

"Kau tidak apa-apa Karin-chan? Maafkan aku" pinta Toushiro

"…" Karin hanya terdiam dan menunduk

"Karin-chan?" Yuzu tampak khawatir dengan saudara kembarnya itu

Tiba-tiba…..

"Hahahaha…" Karin tertawa keras dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya, membuat semua orang dihadapannya kebingungan. Dan akhirnya Karin berhenti tertawa

"Baru kali ini ada yang mampu menyaingiku dalam bermain sepak bola, Hitsugaya Toushiro kau akan menjadi sainganku dan aku tidak akan mengalah padamu" jari telunjuk Karin mengarah pada sosok laki-laki tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata "Aku juga tidak akan kalah denganmu"

"….asin?" seru Karin, membuat suasana yang tadinya serius menjadi cair kembali. Yang lainnya tampak sweatdrop karena Karin yang tidak menyadari hidungnya berdarah sedari tadi

" Hidungmu berdarah Karin-chan?" ucap yuzu

"Benarkah?" Karin mengusap hidungnya dengan tangan kecilnya membuat cairan merah tersebut berantakan di pipih putihnya

"Wkwkwkwkwk" jinta tertawa

"Kau seperti badut" lanjutnya

"Baka Taichou, kau yang badut dengan rambut merahmu!" membuat semuanya tertawa termasuk Toushiro yang hanya tersenyum

"Anak ini begitu unik" pikir Toushiro

…

Semuanya bersiap-siap akan pulang, Karin melihat Toushiro yang sedang sendirian sedang memakai cardigannya sedangkan Hinamori membantu Yuzu mambawa sampah air mineral ke tempat sampah.

"Ano..Toushiro-kun" Karin berusaha berbicara walaupun tampaknya agak ragu

"Ya" Toushiro menjawab sambil memakai cardigannya

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu dulu, sewaktu kecil di mercusuar kota karakura?" tanya Karin

Toushiro terdiam tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menyelesaikan acara memakai cardigannya dan mulai menjawab

"Ku pikir kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

jawaban itu membuat Karin tampak kecewa

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Karin sekali lagi

"Ya, aku yakin" jawab Toushiro mantap

Wajah Karin tampak sedih tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum walau nampak jelas dipaksakan

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku menyusul Yuzu dulu, maaf telah mengganggumu"

"… tidak apa-apa"

Karin melangkah menjauhi Toushiro yang memandangnya dengan muka yang sedikit menyesal

"Gome Karin-chan" desah Toushiro pelan

Hinamori tampak memperhatiakan mereka dari kejauhan

Yosh Chapy 3 selesai..

Mohon sarannya apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan..

Please review^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ini fic pertamaku, apabila ada kesalahan mohon bantuannya^^ (bungkuk-bungkuk badan)

Terima kasih banyak yang udah me-review

Semoga fic saya dapat menghibur kalian

Summary : Karin 7 tahun pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki di mercusuar pantai kota Karakura dan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu kembali. Namun ketika bertahun-tahun menunggu, di tahun ke-6 penungguannya terjadi insiden kecelakaan (tabrak lari) sewaktu Karin pulang dari penungguannya di mercusuar. Kejadian itu membuatnya amnesia. Di umur yang ke-16, Karin bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian 9 tahun silam. Apakah laki-laki itu laki-laki yang sama yang ditunggunya?

Genre : Hurt/Comfrot/Romance

Rated : T (aku ga begitu ngerti dengan ini, ada yang bisa menjelaskan?)

Pairing : HitsuXKarinXOC

Warning : Karena pemula mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon di maklumi (puppy eyes)

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

'Burung biru kembali melintasi waktu membawa sesuatu yang hilang kembali ke tuannya'

Chapter 4

(Scar of Time)

~Toushiro's POV~

Toushiro menyalahkan lampu kamar yang belakangan sering ia kunjungi. Ruangan itu kini tampak terang. Tempat tidur dengan coverbad biru es tebal membuat kamar itu terkesan hangat. Jendelanya tampak sudah lama tidak dibuka ditandai dengan engselnya yang tampak begitu kaku berkarat, di samping tempat tidur terdapat meja belajar yang diatasnya terdapat foto sepasang anak laki-laki. Toushiro memandangi foto itu. Salah satu dari meraka tampak tersenyum dengan lebar dengan syal biru muda bermotif salju putih dilehernya dan yang satunya lagi hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi dengan menggunakan syal putih bermotif salju biru muda pada ujungnya.

Kemudia mata emerald Toushiro beralih kesebuah kanvas tertutup kain putih yang terletak didepan jendela kamar itu, dia langkahkan kakinya kesana dan melepas kain putih halus itu dari tempatnya. Sesosok perempuan 7 tahun tampak tersenyum lebar sambil memegang bola dipinggangnya, mata perempuan itu sehitam rambutnya yang pendek hanya sebahu, perempuan itu adalah Karin 7 tahun.

Setelah puas melihat lukisan itu, Toushiro beralih ke meja dimana foto sepasang anak laki-laki tadi berada, dibukanya laci meja itu, tampak buku harian ukuran sedang berwarna putih dengan gambar bulu bluebird ditengahnya. Dengan cepat buku itu segera berpindah dari tempatnya ke tangan kecil Toushiro. Buku itu yang menyebabkan salah satu laki-laki di foto tadi meninggal atau lebih tepatnya Toushiro lah yang menyebabkannya meninggal..Batin Toushiro.

-Toushiro, 7 Years old-

Aku berusaha mencari yuki-kun dengan perasaan yang marah sambil membawa buku putih bergambar bulu bluebird yang masih tertutup rapi, aku tidak tertarik untuk memilikinya sedikitpun walaupun itu dari kembaranku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak suka jika dia berbuat baik padaku'

Itu semua karena perhatian ayah yang berlebihan padanya. Ya itu memang menurutku atau mungkin karena aku begitu iri mengetahui dia lebih pandai dalam melukis di bandingkan aku. Ayah selalu memujinya membangga-banggakannya bahwa ia akan menjadi penerus ayah. sebagai pelukis terkenal. Sedangkan aku ditinggal sendiri, ya selalu sendiri.

Kasih sayang ibu tidaklah cukup untukku tanpa pengertian seorang ayah yang mengakuai keberadaan anaknya. Ditambah lagi sekarang ibu sudah pergi menjauh tak dapat terjangkau lagi.

…

Hari ini ulang tahun kami, ayah pergi keluar negeri untuk menghadiri pameran kenalannya sehingga tidak dapat merayakannya dengan kami. Ya untukku itu bukanlah masalah besar, karena aku memang tidak tertarik untuk merayakannya.

Yukimaru adalah kembaranku, sekilas kami memang tampak sama, tapi didalam lubuk hati kami yang terdalam kami berbeda. Hari ini dia memberikan sebuah buku putih kesayanggannya padaku sebagai hadiah.

…...

Aku menemukannya sedang berdiri disebuah mercusuar, matanya menatap kearah langit yang terbentang luas, mungkin dia jenuh dengan kegiatannya setiap hari untuk private melukis, tentu saja dengan guru yang didatangkan ayah dari luar jepang.

Sejak menyadari talenta yuki-kun yang berlebih, ayah selalu memperlakukan dia secara istimewa, iu memang menurutku, tapi aku yakin yuki-kun juga menyadari perhatian ayah yang berlebih tersebut padanya.

Aku telah sampai didekatnya…tepatnya dibelakang punggungnya..

"Aku tidak butuh buku ini, silahkan kau ambil kembali" Bentakku padanya sambil menyodorkan buku putih tersebut kepadanya

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya padaku

"Aku tidak berminat"

"Itu buku kesayanganku dan aku ingin kau memilikinya, karena aku lebih sayang padamu" dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku sudah muak padanya, kenapa dia selalu baik padaku padahal aku selalu membalasnya dengan perkataanku yang kasar.

Karena kesal ku lempar buku putih itu kearah laut, Yuki-kun ikut melompat ke laut menyusul buku itu. Aku kaget dan terdiam beberapa detik. Dengan cepat aku berusaha menuruni tangga mercusuar tersebut untuk turun menyelamatkannya. Aku berenang dengan cepat menujunya, ku temukan tubuhnya sudah lemas dengan buku putih sialan itu berada didadanya dengan tangannya yang berusaha mendekap buku itu. Aku berusaha membawa dia kepermukaan. Aku menangis melihat keadaannya yang begitu lemah, darah segar kelaur dari belakang kepalanya, kini rambutnya yang seputih salju berubah menjadi merah padam. Nampaknya sewaktu terjun menyusul buku sialan itu kepalanya menerjang karang.

"Shiro-kun, gomenasai"

"Diam Yuki-kun, aku akan segera membawamu pulang dan kau akan segera baik-baik saja"

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi" sedetik kemudian dia tidak bernafas lagi namun tetap berusaha tersenyum padaku

Sore itu langit tampak gelap, segelap hatiku yang semakin kesepian

Ayah segera pulang ke Jepang dan kembali ke rumah. Aku tampak depresi berat akibat kejadian itu. Beliau memutuskan untuk membawaku tinggal di luar Jepang bersamanya, meninggalkan Jepang yang penuh kenangan pahit dan meninggalkan buku putih bergambar bulu bluebird itu yang merupakan saksi kematian yuki-kun tanpa sempat membukanya.

-End Flash Back-

Ku buka buku putih bergambar bulu bluebird ditengahnya ini, tadinya aku tidak ingin menyentuhnya apalagi membukanya karena akan mengingatkanku pada rasa pahitnya ditinggal seseorang yang kita sayangi. Tapi aku juga tidak tahan melihat Karin yang selalu tampak sedih jika membicarakan Yuki-kun. Sebenarnya apa hubungan diantara mereka?

Aku menarik nafas panjang, perlahan ku buka buku yang sekarang ada ditanganku ini. Tulisan yang kukenal menghiasi lembaran pertama buku kenanganku bersama kembaranku ini….

_To : My Lovely Twin_

"_Ne..shiro-kun Otanjoubi Omedeto…._

_Aku juga ingin mendengar kata yang sama dari mulutmu…aku berharap_

_Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak ingin mendengarku berkata banyak padamu, jadi semua yang ingin kukatakan padamu aku tulis dalam buku ini. Semoga kau mengerti.._

_Ne shiro-kun.._

_Ku harap kau suka dengan buku ini seperti perasaan sukaku pada buku ini. _

_Buku ini amat berharga untukku, tapi akan kuberikan buku ini untukmu karena kau jauh lebih berharga dari buku ini._

_Kau pasti bertanya, kenapa buku ini berharga untukku kan?_

_Ya, karena buku ini adalah buku yang dulu kita perebutkan, buku sketsa dari ibu dan kau merelakannya hanya untukku. Aku sangat senang saat itu. Dan berjanji akan menjaga buku yang kita perebutkan ini. _

_Namun, buku inilah yang menyebabkan ayah berubah perhatian padaku, karena melihat lukisanku dibuku putih ini, pastinya kau sudah tahu. Jadi tolonglah kau simpan buku ini untukku, aku tidak mau buku putih ini lagi, aku hanya mau dirimu kembali._

_Andai waktu dapat berputar dan kembali kemasa kecil kita dulu, akan ku relakan buku ini untukmu, agar kau tidak seperti sekarang bagai musim dingin yang tak merindukan musim semi._

_Aku sangat sedih melihatmu selalu tampak murung dari balik jendela kamarku, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau kira aku senang dengan perhatian ayah yang berlebih padaku? Aku sangat tersiksa, aku sangat tersiksa karena itu membuatmu sedih._

_Aku seperti burung didalam sangkar, terpenjara dan ingin bebas terbang. Tapi aku juga tidak dapat membuat ayah sedih karena menghancurkan harapannya. _

_Aku harap kau mengerti._

_Aku tahu kau pasti marah sekali padaku, itupun tidak apa-apa yang terpenting aku akan tetap menyayangimu._

_Ne shiro-kun apa yang harus aku perbuat? Aku bingung…apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tertawa seperti dulu?_

_Aku selalu memohon pada Aoi tori-kun untuk menyampaikan pesanku pada Tuhan, aku ingin kau tertawa. Tertawa saat kita selalu bersama dulu._

_Hee shiro-kun aku ada cerita untukmu._

_Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku memperhatikan seorang anak perempuan dari balik jendela kamarku. Dia mempunyai mata dan rambut yang begitu hitam, tapi aku yakin hatinya tak sehitam matanya. _

_Perempuan itu selalu tertawa riang dan dia nampaknya suka sekali bermain bola. Setiap hari aku memperhatikan dia bermain dari balik jendela kamarku ini dan selama aku memperhatikan dia selama itu pula dia tertawa bersama teman-temannya. _

_Aku ingin sekali kau bisa tertawa seperti dia. _

_Kemarin di mercusuar aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, nampaknya dia habis bermain bola seperti biasanya, dia bilang ingin berteduh ditempat itu. Bajunya tampak basah akibat salju yang meleleh, entah kenapa aku sangat senang memberikan syal pemberian ibu padanya. Kau mungkin akan marah padaku karena syal yang kita janji akan jaga bersama aku berikan padanya. _

_Oh ya, aku bernyanyi disana, apakah kau masih ingat lagu Aoi tori yang dulu ibu ajarkan pada kita? dia tampaknya senang dengan lagu itu, dia mendengarkanku bernyanyi sambil memejamkan matanya. _

_Dan_

_Kami berjanji akan bertemu lagi ditempat itu._

_Ya, kami berjanji_

_Oh ya, Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan ditempat itu? _

_Disana aku berdoa agar kau…_

Tulisan terakhir dibuku ini membuat mataku sedikit berair. Sudah lama aku tidak menangis, karena hatiku tak dapat menangis.

"arigatou yuki-kun" desahku pelan.

Ku buka lagi buku itu, ku temukan sebuah sketsa lukisan kami bertiga. Yuki-kun di samping kiri, Karin-chan di tengah dan aku disamping kanan sedang tertawa bersama.

~End Toushiro's POV~

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih salju dan bermata emerald nampak sedang memperhatikan langit yang terbentang luas di atas kepalanya. Tangan kecilnya melingkarkan sebuah syal putih bermotif salju biru yang sudah lama tidak laki-laki itu pakai lagi. Setelah syal itu terpasang manis dilehernya. Kedua tangannya, ia tenggelamkan dalam saku jaket biru tua yang ia gunakan. Sepasang sepatu kets putih tampak mulai bergerak menjauhi tempat yang manusia bilang sebagai rumah itu.

~Hinamori's POV~

Tidak sengaja aku melihat Shiro-chan akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Mukanya tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu, ingin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan? Apakah tentang Karin?

Aku sadar, akhir – akhir ini dia tampak berubah. Dia yang biasanya tidak suka berbicara banyak pada orang lain, sekarang berbicara banyak pada orang lain, ya orang lain itu adalah Karin.

Padahal untuk berusaha mengobrol dengannya saja, aku sangat berusaha keras mendekatinya dulu di Eropa, aku bahkan meminta bantuan ayah agar satu guru private dengan guru melukisnya agar aku bisa dekat dengannya. Memang susah awalnya mengajaknya bicara, namun perlahan-demi perlahan karena perhatian yang ku berikan padanya, nampaknya dia mulai bisa berbicara padaku. Aku semakin bersemangat untuk mendekatinya, karena ku sadar aku suka padanya.

Keputusan ayah untuk memindahkan sekolahku ke Jepang, sempat ku tentang dengan keras. Ya ku tentang dengan keras, karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Aku pernah menangis dipundaknya, ku ceritakan rencana ayah yang akan memindahkanku ke Jepang padanya. Mendengar dia juga akan pindah ke jepang enam bulan ke depan, (ya mungkin untuk menyusulku), aku sangat senang dan mulai timbul perasaan harapan bahwa cintaku akan terbalas olehnya, Shiro-chan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu akau mengikutinya dari belakang. Jalanan tampak sepi, ya mungkin karena ini sudah sore. Langkah kakiku berhenti ketika melihat Shiro-chan memasuki sebuah pemakaman, Pemakaman kota Karakuara. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni sebuah tangga dimana terdapat ribuan batu nisan tersusun dengan rapi. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari atas tangga sini, berusaha agar dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Di baris ke tiga dan nisan ke dua dari ujung dia berhenti, terdengar kata-kata dari mulutnya ditelingaku…

" Ne..Yuki-kun bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf aku baru datang menjengukku, padahal sudah hampir satu minggu aku pulang ke Jepang….. Kau pasti marah padaku….. Oh ya, aku sudah membaca tulisanmu yang ada didalam buku putih pemberianmu dulu….. Tadinya aku tidak mau memegangnya lagi karena akan mengingatkan ku padamu. Tapi entah kenapa dorongan yang kuat hadir didalam hatiku untuk memegang dan membuka buku itu. Ya dorongan yang kuat dari perempuan bernama Kurosaki Karin"

Mendengar nama Karin disebut-sebut oleh laki-laki yang ku sukai itu membuat hatiku berdetak kencang, panas rasanya karena laki-laki yang sudah ada dalam pikiranku selama ini ternyata memikirkan orang lain, selain aku. Lagipula siapa itu Yuki?, Shiro-chan tidak pernah bercerita tentang dia padaku. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka dengan Karin. Otakku dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sedangkan perasaanku mulai tak menentu.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku menguping pembicaraan seorang laki-laki yang aku sukai itu dengan batu nisan yang disebutnya dengan panggilan Yuki.

"Sepertinya perempuan yang kau perhatikan dulu adalah perempuan yang sama yang sekarang sedang menggangu pikiranku. Perempuan yang pernah memperoleh ucapan janji darimu itu nampaknya sedang berusaha mencarimu…ya mencarimu, untuk menagih janjimu padanya, janji untuk bertemu denganmu…. Aku bingung Yuki-kun, apakah aku harus jujur padanya bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan dia tidak dapat lagi menagih janjinya padamu? Bahwa akulah yang menyebabkanmu meninggal? Wahai kembaranku….."

Mataku langsung membulat penuh, tak yakin dengan hasil pendengaranku. Ternyata Shiro-chan selama ini mempunyai kembaran, kembaran yang pernah bertemu dengan Karin-chan dan dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Padahal aku mengirah akulah orang yang terdekat dengannya.

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi ku ikuti tersebut, nampak menghelah nafasya yang tersa berat.

"…..Hmm…Aku takut, aku takut dia akan membenciku, jika aku jujur padanya Yuki-kun?"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, shiro-chan tampak tertunduk merenungi sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu. Lama sekali dia tertunduk hingga hari hampir malam..aku mulai bosan menungguinya ditambah lagi rasa sakit yang kini menggores hatiku mengetahui orang yang kusukai selama ini ternyata sangat ketakutan dibenci oleh perempuan selain aku, Momo Hinamori.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, laki-laki yang ku ikuti sedari sore tadi itu meninggalkan pemakaman. Sebelum Shiro-chan menaiki tangga untuk pulang. Aku segera bersembunyi diantara rimbunnya semak-semak untuk menutupi kehadiranku.

Keadaan sudah aman, aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan berjalan menuju nisan yang disebut-sebut Yuki itu.

**Hitsugaya Yukimaru**

**20 Desember 1995 – 20 Desember 2002**

Tulisan itu membuatku tersenyum tipis, Orang bernama Hitsugaya Yukimaru tersebut akan membuat Shiro-chan dan Karin saling membenci.


	5. Chapter 5

Ini fic pertamaku, apabila ada kesalahan mohon bantuannya^^ (bungkuk-bungkuk badan)

Terima kasih banyak kepada

Divinne Oxalyth

Yowarui

Tatsuki Inoue

Blusherman

(yang ga da nama), saya jd bingung sypa yg da review tapi terimakasih banyak

yang udah me-review

Semoga fic saya dapat menghibur kalian

Summary : Karin 7 tahun pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki di mercusuar pantai kota Karakura dan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu kembali. Namun ketika bertahun-tahun menunggu, di tahun ke-6 penungguannya terjadi insiden kecelakaan (tabrak lari) sewaktu Karin pulang dari penungguannya di mercusuar. Kejadian itu membuatnya amnesia. Di umur yang ke-16, Karin bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian 9 tahun silam. Apakah laki-laki itu laki-laki yang sama yang ditunggunya?

Genre : Hurt/Comfrot/Romance

Rated : T (aku ga begitu ngerti dengan ini, ada yang bisa menjelaskan?)

Pairing : HitsuXKarinXOC

Warning : Karena pemula mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon di maklumi (puppy eyes)

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

'Bagaimana jika hatimu terluka? Apakah sama sepertiku hanya bisa mengemut manisnya permen yang sungguh tak terasa manis'

Chapter 5

(Ame-Permen)

Hari tampak dingin seperti biasa, hujan salju yang mengguyur kota Karakura tadi malam membuat kota itu terselimuti oleh salju, putih dimana-mana.

Puluhan siswa/i berjalan dengan malas menuju tempat yang di namakan sekolah itu, salju yang dingin dan tebal membuat langkah kaki mereka terasa berat dan sedikit kesulitan untuk melangkah.

Di depan gerbang sekolah, sepasang siswa tampak sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Ayolah! Temani aku Shiro-chan.." Hinamori tampak memohon dengan puppy eyes andalannya

"Aku tidak suka tempat semacam itu Momo-chan" seakan-akan di kepalanya tertulis PUPPY EYESMU TIDAK AKAN BERHASIL

"Ayolah…" Hinamori tetap merengek

Tiga orang siswa yang tak lain adalah Karin, Yuzu dan Jinta mendekati mereka

"Ohayou, Hinamori-chan, Toushirou-kun.." Sapa Karin sambil nyengir kuda

"eh Karin, Ohayou " jawab Hinamori dengan wajah yang tampak sedih

"kenapa kau?" Tanya Karin

"Shiro-chan jahat tidak mau mengantarku pergi belanja.."

"Eh belanja?..." Karin tampak berpikir sedikit, karena dia tipe orang yang tidak suka belanja, ya jadi dia mengerti posisi Toushiro sekarang.

"BE-LANJ-A!" tiba-tiba Yuzu, mengagetkan semua orang dihadapannya

"kenapa dengan belanja, Yuzu-chan?" Tanya Karin dan Jinta berbarengan

"hehehe…aku lupa kalau bahan-bahan masakan dirumah sudah habis, harusnya hari ini aku pergi belanja, tapi kemarin aku sudah janji ama yachiru-chan untuk mengajarinya bikin baju boneka..gimana ya Karin-chan?" kali ini yang memasang senjata puppy eyes adalah Yuzu, yang langsung menembus dada Karin

"…" Karin tampak diam berpikir

"…" semuanya menunggu Karin berpikir

Tiba-tiba

"Tenang saja Yuzu-chan, Karin pasti mau, mana mungkin dia menolok permintaanmu" Jinta angkat bicara

"Benar Karin-chan?" Tanya Yuzu ragu-ragu

Karin menghelah nafas beratnya "baiklah"

"Arigatou Karin-chan" senyum tampak mengembang di wajah Yuzu

"Hey..rambut putih, lebih baik kau temani Hinamori-chan belanja, tidak baik perempuan berjalan-jalan sendiri ditengah kota" Jinta menatap dingin Toushirou

"kau sendiri?" Tanya Toushirou

"Tentu saja aku akan mengantar Karin-chan,. Iya kan Karin-chan? Sekalian kita bisa kencan berdua.." seru Jinta

"Baka Taichou..aku tidak butuh diantar!" teriak Karin

"Karin-chan, sudahlah terima saja saran dari Jinta-kun, lagian kamukan lagi flu" ucap Yuzu

"Ya sudahlah terserah kalian saja" Karin berpasrah ria, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka berempat

"Matte Karin-chan!" teriak Jinta dan Yuzu

"Ayo cepat masuk, kita sudah terlambat" jawab Karin yang sudah hampir jauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana Shiro-chan?" Hinamori memastikan bahwa Toushiro akan mengantarnya

"Ya sudah, baiklah" Toushiro menggelah nafas panjang.

Mereka semuapun akhirnya memasuki kelasnya masing-masing dan mulailah kegiatan belajar yang sudah menjadi kewajiban mereka sebagai pelajar.

…

Ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong

Bel tanda pelajaran telah selesai..

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah mendekati meja Karin

"jadi bagaimana, Karin-chan? Aku antar ya?" Tanya Jinta pada sosok perempuan yang sedari tadi sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya

"ya, terserah kau sajalah" Jawab Karin

Sedetik kemudian Hinamori sudah berada dihadapan Karin dan Jinta yang sudah bersiap-siap akan berangkat ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Karakura.

"Ano Karin-chan…kita bareng aja yuk, Shiro-chan nampaknya akan membosankan jika diajak belanja" pintah Hinamori pada Karin.

"ya tentu saja" jawab Karin singkat sambil tersenyum

…..

"Cih ramai sekali" Gerutu Karin

"ya namanya juga pusat perbelanjaan, ginama si nih Karin" Gumam Jinta

"Karin-chan aku ingin berbelanja pakaian, kamu bagaimana?" Tanya Hinamori

"Aku hanya berbelanja kebutuhan untuk makan malam nanti, kalau begitu kita berpisah disini ya" Jelas Karin

"OK, nanti sebelum pulang kita mampir di foodcourt dulu ya, yang disamping tempat baju, bagaimana?"

"ya boleh saja, nanti kita akan menyusul" jawab Karin

Hinamori menggandeng tangan Toushiro dan melangkah pergi,

Toushiro tampak tidak nyaman akan hal itu, tapi ketika melihat wajah Hinamori yang tampak senang, dia tidak tega melepaskan genggaman teman masa kecilnya itu, "ya mungkin untuk kali ini saja" pikir Toushirou

Karin dan Jinta juga melangkahkan kaki mereka berdua menjauhi Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. Keduanya kini berada dideretan bungkusan-bungkusan makanan yang berjajar rapih dan berwarna-warni. Karin berhenti dan tampak berpikir sebentar, dia bingung apa yang harus dia beli karena dia jarang sekali pergi belanja seperti sekarang yang sedang dia lakukan. Jinta yang sedari tadi memandangi wajah Karin pun akhirnya bicara

"Lebih baik beli daging dan sayur-sayuran saja, itu bisa dibuat berbagai macam masakan"

Karin kemudian bangun dari alam pikirannyacdan menatap Jinta sebentar lalu menjawab

"Benar juga ya"

Kemudian Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat daging dan membelinya beberapa, Setelah itu dia bersama Jinta menuju ke tempat sayuran untuk membeli bahan makanan itu juga.

"Ayo kita menuju foodcourt, aku sudah selesai" Ajak Karin

"kau dulaun saja ya Karin-chan, aku ingin ke toilet dulu" Jawab Jinta

Karin menghelah nafasnya sebentar kemudian menjawab "ya, sudah sana pergi!"

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya Karin-chan" Jinta kemudian pergi meninggalkan Karin

…

Karin melangkah pergi menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan antara dia dan Hinamori. Dia melewati deretan perkakas dapur dan melihat seorang nenek hendak mengambil sebuah pisau buah tetapi tidak sampai karena tubuhnya yang sudah bungkuk. Karin menghampirinya dan menawarkan sebuah bantuan.

"Oba-san ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

Nenek berkimono hijau tua itu melirik kearah Karin dan menjawab "oh ya, aku ingin mengambil salah satu dari pisau itu" Sambil nmenunjuk kearah pisau yang ada di atas rak.

"Aku akan ambilkan untuk nenek" Dan Karin pun mengambilkan pisau itu untuk nenek berkimono hijau tua tersebut.

"Ini Oba-san" Karin memberikan pisau itu

"Domo arigatou" nenek itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Karin dengan senyuman dimuka keriputnya.

Karin akan berjalan pergi meninggalkan deretan perkakas dapur itu, tapi tidak disengaja seorang anak kecil yang berlari kencang dibelakangnya menabraknya sehingga keseimbangan Karin pun hilang dan menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya dan tubuh anak itu ke rak-rak penuh pisau. Menyadari aka ada beberapa pisau yang akan terjatuh menghujam dia dan anak kecil itu, akhirnya dia mendekap anak kecil itu, alhasil satu pisau pun menancap manis di lehernya sedangkan tiga lainnya tergeletak dilantai pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Melihat Karin yang kesakitan, anak kecil itupun menangis keras dan membuat orang tuanya yang ada di deretan rak sebelah menghampiri anak kecil itu dan Karin.

Suara langkah kaki wanita paruh baya terdengar terburu-buru mendengar anaknya menangis.

"Ada apa Ryotaro?" Tanya perempuan itu. Si kecil Ryotaro pun menjawab sambil terisak "Oka-san, kakak ini terluka gara-gara Ryo".

Karin langsung mencabut pisau dilehernya dan menutupi lehernya yang berdarah dengan tangan kirinya. Perempuan paruh baya itu tampak menyesalkan perbuatan anak laki-lakinya.

"Maafkan Ryoutaro-chan, apa kamu terluka?"

"Ah, hanya luka sedikit, aku tidak apa-apa, Ryou-kun jangan menangis lagi ya?"Karin berusaha tersenyum agar anak kecil itu tidak menangis lagi dan hal itu pun berhasil.

"saya Misaki, saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan anak saya". Perempuan itu membungkuk meminta maaf, kemudian mengambil pisau yang ada di tangan kanan Karin dan membersihkan pisau itu dari darah Karin menggunakan tisu dari tasnya. Karin hanya memperhatikan dia, nama Misaki mengingatkan ia akan ibunya yang telah meninggal dan janjinya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Ryotaro mengemas-ngemas baju Karin sehingga berhasil membuat Karin mengalihkan pandangan dari ibunya ke anaknya.

"Ya, Ryo-kun"

Anak itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen berbungkus biru salju.

"Ini untuk kakak, permen ini akan menghilangkan luka kakak"

Karin menerimanya dengan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi biru salju pikirnya.

"Arigatou Ryo-kun, luka ini akan sembuh" Jawab Karin sambil menunjuk luka dilehernya.

Misaki telah selesai menempatkan pisau tersebut ke tempatnya dan kini berbalik kearah Karin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?, ayo kita ke rumah sakit?" Ajak Misaki

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, obat ini akan segera menyembuhkan lukaku" Jawab Karin sambil menunjukan permen yang diberikan Ryotaro padanya.

"Klo begitu, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf" Pintah Misaki

"Ryo minta maaf" anak berusia 5 tahun itu ikut membungkuk

"Iya, tak apa-apa" Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

Sepasang anak dan ibu itupun meninggalkan Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Karin.

…..

Karin membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah syal biru bermotif salju yang amat dia sayangi dan jaga. Dia lingkarkan kain hangat itu ke lehernya hingga menutupi lukanya dan segera menuju ke foodcourt.

…

Di foodcourt, tepatnya di meja ke-2 dari pintu masuk foodcourt yang terbuka tampak Jinta dan Hinamori melambaikan tangannya yang segera dibalas oleh Karin. Karin tiba ditempat duduknya yang berhadapan dengan Toushiro yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan daftar menu.

"Kok baru datang, Karin-chan, bukannya kamu yang duluan ke foodcourt kok baru sampai?" Tanya Jinta.

"Eh, hehe, tadi aku mampir sebentar" jawab Karin

"Oh begitu" Jintah ber 'oh' ria

"Syal yang manis, baru beli? Soalnya aku baru lihat" Tanya Hinamori pada Karin.

"Ini sudah lama aku punya"

Mendengar kata syal, Toushiro berfikir sebentar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu agar yang lain tidak curiga, namun dalam hati dia masih bingung untuk berkata jujur pada Karin.

"Lo! Bukannya Karin tadi tidak pakai syal ya? Kenapa disini terlalu dingin?" Jinta bertanya

"Ya sedikit" Jawab Karin singkat

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang saja, nanti flu Karin-chan tambah parah, dia harus istirahat" Ajak Jinta.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kita lanjutkan saja acara kita ini"

"Inikan acara istirahat setelah belanja, bisa kita lakukan lagi kapan-kapan, ayo kita pulang saja!" Toushori yang sudah meletakkan daftar menu itu angkat bicara juga, yang kemudian menatap Karin. Merasa ditatap, Karin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Jinta sudah dalam posisi berdiri kemudian disusul oleh Toushiro dan Hinamori.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah merepotkan kalian" Karin membungkuk.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Karin-chan, lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama lagi" Jawab Hinamori

…

Ketiga anak muda itu pun meninggalkan pusat perbalanjaan itu, meninggalkan yang satunya. Toushiro tampak membawakan belanjaan milik Hinamori, sedangkan Jinta yang tadinya akan menolong Karin tidak jadi karena dia tetap di pusat perbelanjaan ketika bertemu dengan adiknya Ururu dan memutuskan untuk menolong adiknya berbelanja.

…

Karin sengaja berjalan di belakang Hinamori dan Toushiro. Dia tidak ingin kedunya mengetahui lukanya, darah semakin merembes melewati syalnya dan rasa sakitpun mulai dirasakan Karin. Sesekali Karin berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya, keringat dingin mulai membahasi wajahnya.

Toushiro berhenti berjalan dan menghadap ke belakang, matanya menatap Karin yang ternyata sangat jauh dari dia dan Hinamori.

"Kau baik-baik saja Karin-chan? Kau terlalu jauh dari kami" Toushiro bertanya dengan setengah berteriak. Toushiro hendak berjalan menghampiri Karin, namun Hinamori terpeleset ketika Toushiro hampir setengah jalan menghampiri Karin.

"Shiro-chan!" Teriak Hinamori membuat Toushiro langsung berbalik ke arah Hinamori lagi dan menghampirinya.

"Momo!" Toushiro berlari menghampiri Hinamori

"Sepertinya aku terkilir, shiro-chan?" Isak Hinamori.

~Karin's POV~.

Entah kenapa aku sedikit senang ketika Toushiro-kun akan menghampiriku, namun kembali sedih ketika sejurus kemudian dia berlari menghampiri Hinamori-chan kembali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di depan sana, karena jarak antara aku dan mereka yang sudah terlalu jauh. Kemudian aku melihat Toushiro menggendong Hinamori-chan. Hatiku langsung sakit melebihi sakitnya luka dileher ku ini. Entah kenapa? Apa karena selama ini aku berharap bahwa dia adalah orang yang ku tunggu selama ini? Ah pikiran bodoh macam apa ini.

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku ketika seorang pria yang sedang menggendong perempuan yang tak lain adalah Hinamori-chan memanggilku samabil mendekat ke arahku.

"Kami akan duluan, kaki Momo-chan terkilir, dia harus segera dibawa pulang untuk diobati, tidak apa-apakan?"

"ya" Jawabku pelan, sambil menahan sakit agar mereka tidak mengetahui keadaan ku

"Kalau begitu kami duluan" Hinamori-chan kemudian memberi komando pada laki-laki yang menggendongnya dan kemudian laki-laki itupun segera berlari kecil setelah membelakangiku.

"Da Karin-chan, sampai berjumpa besok" Kulihat Hinamori-chan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Ya, sampai ber…" suara ku terasa berat untuk mengatakannya

Kini aku sendiri dan sialnya salju mulai turun, kenapa selalu salju yang bisa pekah terhadap perasaanku. Dan kini luka dileherku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi tertutup sakitnya hati ini, yang tiba-tiba mengingatkanku pada sesuatu

-Flash Back-

"Hinamori-chan kenapa kamu menolak Hisagi-senpai? Dia kan laki-laki yang banyak diincar lo oleh siswi disini? Tanya Yuzu dan Karin hanya menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil membaca buku.

"Sebentar lagi orang yang ku suka akan pindah ke Jepang, aku akan selalu menunggunya"

"Itu baru namanya cinta sejati" Yuzu membalas

"Begitu ya"

-End Flash back-

Aku yakin laki-laki yang dimaksud itu adalah Toushiro, aku tidak mungkin merebut orang yang temanku suka darinya. Lagipula masih ada seseorang yang aku tunggu, ya semoga saja orang itu bukan Toushiro. Tapi kenapa aku sangat berharap laki-laki itu adalah Toushirou.

Kok aku jadi melankolis begini ya? "Kau anak yang kuat Karin, tidak akan semudah ini terluka" aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Ku ambil permen dari Ryo-kun yang aku taruh dirok rok ku, ku emut permen yang seharusnya manis ini. Dalam hati aku berterima kasih

" Arigatou Ryo-kun, semoga permen ini seperti yang kau bilang, akan mengobati lukaku"

Entah kenapa , saya rasa Fiction ini mengganjal dihati, seperti ada yang kurang.

Please Review Or Comment


	6. Chapter 6

Ini fic pertamaku, apabila ada kesalahan mohon bantuannya^^ (bungkuk-bungkuk badan)

Semoga fic saya dapat menghibur kalian

Summary : Karin 7 tahun pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki di mercusuar pantai kota Karakura dan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu kembali. Namun ketika bertahun-tahun menunggu, di tahun ke-6 penungguannya terjadi insiden kecelakaan (tabrak lari) sewaktu Karin pulang dari penungguannya di mercusuar. Kejadian itu membuatnya amnesia. Di umur yang ke-16, Karin bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian 9 tahun silam. Apakah laki-laki itu laki-laki yang sama yang ditunggunya?

Genre : Hurt/Comfrot/Romance

Rated : T (aku ga begitu ngerti dengan ini, ada yang bisa menjelaskan?)

Pairing : HitsuXKarinXOC

Warning : Karena pemula mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon di maklumi (puppy eyes)

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

'Rahasia, apakah perlu ada diantara orang yang kita cintai'

Chapter 6

( Himitsu Janai – bukanlah Rahasia )

Burung-burung kembali ke sarang mereka, anak kucing dan induknya pun segera berlari menuju sebuah bangunan tua yang orang sebut dengan kuil. Seorang anak muda berseragam sekolah dengan rambut putihnya berlari sambil menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang tersenyum dengan senangnya.

~ Toushiro's POV~

Aku harus segera bergegas, kaki Momo-chan harus segera dikompres agar tidak menjadi parah, ditambah langit yang sudah mulai mendung, sepertinya akan turun salju senja ini. Ku percepat langkah kakiku sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah rumah beraksen eropa walaupun masih mendominan gaya jepang modern.

Aku membuka pintu rumah tersebut tapi nampaknya masih dikunci.

"Nampaknya pelayanmu sedang tidak dirumah?" Aku berbicara pada Momo-chan yang masih ada dipunggungku. Kemudian lawan bicaraku itu pun menyerahkan sebuah kunci berwarna putih.

"Sepertinya begitu, pasti sedang pergi belanja, ni kuncinya"

Setelah membuka pintu yang cukup besar menurutku, aku segera membawa Momo-chan kekamarnya yang dilantai dua dan segera turun kembali ke dapur untuk membawa air hangat dan sebuah handuk setelah sebelumnya aku menaruh tas ku dikamarnya.

Aku sudah mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang ku cari untuk mengompres kaki Momo-chan dan segera menaiki tangga ke kamar tersebut. Jendala kamar itu tidak tertutup oleh gorden, dari situ aku tahu kalau salju sudah mulai turun.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Karin-chan yang sedang sakit flu.

Apakah Karin-chan sudah sampai rumahnya? Pikirku

Mengingat saat kita berpisah dipertigaan jalan tadi, rumah Karin-chan masilah jauh dari situ. Ditambah kondisi Karin-chan yang tampak aneh untuk ukuran orang yang sedang terkena flu.

"Shiro-chan?" panggilan Momo-chan membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku segera menyerahkan handuk dan air hangat itu pada Momo-chan dan segera keluar dari rumahnya menuju perempuan yang sedang aku khawatirkan saat ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan ekspresi muka Momo-chan saat ini.

Tanpa ku ketahui ternyata Momo-chan menatapku dari dalam jendela kamarnya. Setelah aku tidak terlihat olehnya, Momo-chan membuka tasku dan menemukan benda yang mungkin menurutnya asing, ia mengambil buku berjilid putih itu.

…

Aku sudah sampai ditempat aku dan Karin-chan berpisah tadi. Mataku langsung membulat penuh melihat sosok perempuan yang sedang menengadahkan kepala dan kedua telapak tangannya ke langit yang sedang menurunkan harta putihnya.

"Karin-chan masih disini" Ucapku pelan

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya dan menyapanya atau lebih tepatnya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya yang aku tidak tahu entah apa.

"Karin-chan kenapa kau masih disini?"

Karin-chan yang yang berada didepanku menengokku sebentar tanpa ekspresi, yang hanya ku lihat sebagai pandangan kosong dan kemudian terkejut melihatku. Kaki Karin-chan melangkah mundur dan kemudian berhenti setelah cukup jauh dariku. Hal itu membuatku sedikit heran.

"Karin-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku padanya

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir, bagaimana dengan kondisi Momo-chan?" Tanyanya

"Dia baik-baik…" belum selesai ku mengucapkan bagian akhirnya, mataku langsung tertuju pada warna merah yang menarik perhatianku di syal yang dikenakan Karin-chan. Warna yang menempel di syal gadis yang tomboy itu seperti darah.

Apa dia kesakitan? Tanyaku dalam hati.

Pantas mukanya pucat dan berkeringat dimusim dingin begini.

Tapi kapan dia mendapatkan luka itu? Tanya ku sendiri.

Tanganku reflek ingin menyentuh syal itu, tapi Karin-chna kembali mundur, tidak membiarkanku menyentuhnya.

"Karin-chan" desahku pelan.

Wanita berwarna hitam onyx dihadapanku ini kemudian mengambil belanjaannya kembali yang tadi ia letakkan diatas tanah dan berlari pergi meninggalkanku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, aku duluan, sampai jumpa besok!". Dia melambaikan tangan kecilnya padaku dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang kini sudah jauh meninggalkanku.

~End Toushiro's POV~

~Karin's POV~

Suara yang kukenal membangunkan ku dari lamunanku yang aku juga tak tahu sedang melamunkan apa, yang aku ingat, rasa permen itu tidaklah manis, ya tidak manis sama sekali.

Begitu ku melihat pemilik suara tersebut, aku terkejut dan mengingatkanku kembali pada kata-kata Momo-chan mengenai laki-laki yang ia tunggu, aku serasa menjadi penghalang diantara mereka berdua ditambah Momo-chan adalah temanku. Itu membuatku melangkahkan kakiku mundur beberapa senti dari laki-laki itu, aku tidak mau merebut dia dari temanku sendiri.

Laki-laki dihadapanku itu tampak bingung dan menanyakan kondisiku. Aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan menanyakan keadaan Momo-chan agar laki-laki yang bernama Toushiro itu tidak menyadari kondisiku sekarang. Namun aku salah, mata dia terlalu jeli, tangannya ingin menyentuh leherku, namun aku dengan cepat menghindar dan bergegas mengambil belanjaanku kemudian berlari meninggalkan laki-laki yang membuatku kadang tidak dapat mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku sudah jauh dari Toushiro-kun, sehingga aku memperlambat langkahku. Nyeri dileherku sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Cairan yang hangat terus mengalir dileherku, nampaknya aku salah menganggap luka ini sepele. Tanpa ku komando badanku jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku dengan cepat dan berteriak memanggil namaku. Pandanganku pun mulai gelap.

~End Karin's POV~

Ichigo yang melihat seorang anak perempuan tersungkur di atas tanah segera berlari menghampirinya. Payung berwarna merah yang dipegangnya lepas dari tangannya menyadari perempuan tersebut adalah adiknya. Dia memanggil-manggil nama adiknya tersebut, tapi si punya nama hanya terdiam karena merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Ichigo langsung menggendong Karin dan membawanya pulang ke rumah mereka berdua.

…

Toushiro masih memandangi jalanan yang sudah kosong. Pikirannya masih melayang meninggalkan tuannya. Dia menghelah nafasnya dengan berat dan berkata

"Kenapa kau, Karin-chan?"

…

Muka Hinamori terbelalak kaget, matanya membulat penuh, ia menggigit bibir merahnya. Buku berjilid putih itu kini terjatuh dilantai dari atas tangannya, tulisan dibuku itu telah selesai ia baca.

Tok-tok-tok

"Momo-chan, aku masuk" Suara Toushiro mengagetkannya, ia langsung menyembunyikan buku tersebut dibawa bantal tempat tidurnya sehingga tidak sempat menaruhnya kembali ditas tempatnya berasal. Toushiro masuk dan kemudian mengambil tasnya.

"Aku pulang dulu Momo-chan, kau suda baikankan?" Tanya Toushiro

"Ia, sepertinya sudah baikan, shiro-chan tadi kemana?"

"Mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal"

"Trus sudah ketemu?"

"Ya sudah, kau sebaiknya istirahat, oyasuminasai"

"Ehm, oyasuminasai shiro-chan" Jawab Hinamori sambil mengangguk.

Toushiro membuka pintu kamarnya, dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada Karin sehingga dia tak sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam tasnya ketika ia membereskan bukunya. Tubuh kecilnya ia rebahkan di atas tempat tidur yang tampak hangat, matanya memandang langit-langit dikamarnya yang diam membisu. Pikirannya masih pada Karin yang bersikap aneh hari ini, darah yang keluar dari leher Karin pun menambah rasa penasarannya, tangannya merogoh sesuatu disaku celananya, ponsel berwarna putih metalik pun kini ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Bodoh Toushiro, kau bahkan tidak punya nomor Karin-chan" Toushiro mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

…

Salju mencair diatas hijaunya rerumputan membuatnya tampak segar dan bercahaya, matahari juga tidak kala bersinar diantara celah-celah dedaunan pepohonan disepanjang jalan SMA Karakura.

"Karin-chan, kau sudah baikan?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat pendek yang berjalan sejajar dengan Karin menuju sekolah mereka.

"Ehm, sudah tidak nyeri lagi, ini berkat Yuzu-chan yang mengobatiku" Puji Karin.

"Ah Karin-chan ini juga gara-gara aku menyuruh Karin-chan belanja"

"Tidak kok, ini sudah takdir, hahaha….Hachii" Karin bersin setelah mengakhiri perkataannya

"Karin-chan masih flu?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, ayo kita bergegas sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai"

"Ehm" Jawab Yuzu sambil menganggukan kepalanya patuh

"Ohayou Minna" Sapa Yuzu ketika memasuki ruang kelasnya

"Ohayou Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan" Balas teman-teman mereka. Yuzu dan Karin pun berjalan menuju bangku mereka masing-masing

"Ohayou Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan" Sapa Hinamori

"Ohayou Hinamori-chan" Jawab Yuzu

"Ohayou Hinamori-chan…" Karin melirik seorang laki-laki yang ada disamping Hinamori dengan ragu dia juga mengucapkan salam pada orang itu.

"Ohayou Toushiro-kun"

"Ohayou" Jawab sang laki-laki singkat

"Ano,. Hinamori-chan, bagaimana kondisi kakimu?" Tanya Karin

"Sudah agak baikan kok, arigtou" Jawab Hinamori

"Syukurlah"

"Ohayou Minna" Sapa Jinta yang baru saja datang beserta Urahara-sensei yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kelaspun segera dimulai

Selama pelajaran, Jinta tampak memperhatikan leher Karin yang tertutup syal hitam. Dia memikirkan sesuatu. Tanpa disadari ternyata gerak-gerik Jinta tersebut juga diperhatikan oleh seorang Toushiro dan tanpa disadari pula Hinamori memperhatikan wajah Toushiro yang agak senduh melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Aku akan mengungkapnya sekarang" pikir Hinamori dalam hati.

…...

"Kelas saya, saya akhiri, silahkan kalian istirahat" Komando sang guru pada muridnya

"Hai, Domo arogaou sensei" Jawab Murid-muridnya

Jinta menghampiri meja Karin, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung bertanya pada Karin yang sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya

"Karin-chan, kau masih kena flu?" Tanya Jinta

"Ah, sudah baikan, hanya sedikit dingin" Jawab Karin tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Jinta.

"Kau bohong!"

Pernyataan Jinta membuat Yuzu, Hinamori dan Toushiro yang memdengar percakapan mereka berdua terkejut. Tanpa disangka Jinta menarik syal yang dikenakan Karin membuat Karin dan yang lainnya terkejut. Muka Karin sudah merah menahan marah karena Jinta membongkar rahasianya, namun beberapa detik kemudian mukanya menjadi sedih melihat raut muka Jinta yang mengkhawatirkannya ketika melihat leher Karin yang dipenuhi plester luka dengan kain kasa yang tertutup .

"Aku memang baru kali ini satu kelas denganmu, Karin-chan, tapi aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, aku tahu kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau tidak berbohong" kata-kata Jinta yang semakin keras membuat tidak hanya tiga orang didekatnya yang memperhatikan percakapan mereka, tapi juga murid seisi kelas. Karin tampak sok dengan ucapan kapten klubnya itu, dia menundukan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

Jinta ingin menyusulnya, tapi seragamnya ditarik oleh Yuzu sehingga membuatnya menengok ke arah Yuzu

"Jinta-kun, biarkan Karin-chan sendiri dulu Ya" ucap Yuzu sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, dasar perempuan bodoh, hal penting seperti ini dirahasiakannya, jangan-jangan dari kemarin dia memakai syal" Jinta kemudian duduk kembali dibangkunya dengan muka yang marah.

Toushiro memandangi Jinta dan memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Karin. Hinamori menarik lengan seragamnya. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Hinamori, Toushiro segera menjawab dengan "aku ingin mencari udara segar, disini terlalu panas" dan dia pun akhirnya pergi dari ruangan kelas itu.

Sudah sekian bayak lorong kelas, pojok-pojok sekolah dan ruang klub, Toushiro datangi, tapi ternyata dia tidak menemukan Karin. Sampai pada akhirnya dia menaiki tangga keatap gedung sekolah, pandangan matanya ia arahkan ke segala arah.

"Ternyata disini juga tidak ada" desah Toushiro pelan dan kembali menuruni tangga.

Karin termenung memandangi birunya langit disebuah pojok disamping bangunan di atap gedung yang didatangi oleh Toushiro tadi. Sepertinya kali ini Karin beruntung, karena Toushiro mencarinya tidak seksama. Kata-kata Jinta terus terngiyang ditelinganya dan beberapa menit kemudian dia pun tertidur

…

"_ayo, satu tangga lagi kau akan sampai, pegang tanganku, aku akan membantumu menaikinya"_

"_arigatou" _

"_iie" _

'_sore wa aoi tori…konna ni chikaku hohoe mukaru…itsuka sekaijuu no sora…tabi wo shite otona ni naru….." (that's a blue bird, we're this close because you smilling, someday we will go on a journey to the sky in the world and become adult…) _

"_kau basah kuyup oleh salju?" _

"_em" _

" _ini kau pakai saja dulu" _

"_bagaimana denganmu?" _

"_aku suka salju yang menempel ditubuhku, jadi tidak masalah denganku"_

"_suka salju?"_

"_ya"_

"_kenapa?" _

"_untuk menyukai sesuatu tidak perlu ada alasannya kan?" _

"_apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" _

"_ya! Aku janji!" _

…

Karin membuka matanya.

"Fuu, mimpi yang sama lagi" keluhnya

Ponselnya hitam metaliknya berbunyi. Satu pesan dikirim oleh Yuzu yang mengatakan bahwa kelas telah usai. Dia meminta maaf harus segera berangkat untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya di klub seni.

"Kali ini kau harus minta maaf pada Jinta, Karin"Tiba-tiba ucap Karin pelan.

Setelah kelas usai Toushiro mencari Karin kembali, sebelum pergi dia mengatakan pada Hinamori untuk pulang sendiri hari ini dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

…

Pintu kelas dibuka oleh Karin, diruangan itu hanya ada Hinamori, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Eh, Karin-chan syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" Seru Hinamori

"Ehm, terima kasih" Jawabnya pelan

"Ano, Jinta-kun sedang berlatih sepak bola, apa perlu ku panggilkan, kau harus minta maaf padanya, dia mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap Hinamori

"Tidak usah, aku akan menghampirinya" Jawab Karin

Saat percakapan ini berlangsung Karin berada didepan pintu dan Hinamori didekat bangku Karin, dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan buku bergambar bulu bluebird berjilid putih di lantai bangku Karin.

"Ano..Karin-chan, saya harus segera pulang" Pamit Hinamori

"Eh, iya, hati-hati dijalan"

"Ja mata"

"Ja mata"

Hinamori sudah tidak terlihat lagi diruangan kelas. Karin menghampiri bangkunya bermaksud mengambil tasnya untuk dibawa pulang. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling, di bangku meja Jinta dan Toushiro masih ada tas mereka masing-masing. Langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya menyentuh sesuatu, sebuah buku ukuran sedang berwarna putih dengan gambar bulu bluebird di sampulnya.

Tangannya mengambilnya, lembar demi lembar, kata demi kata dan kalimat demi kalimat ia baca dan hayati, dibagian akhir lembar tersebut terdapat sebuah gambar dirinya ditengah-tengah dua orang lelaki yang Karin kenal.

"Inikan aku" bisiknya pelan

"jangan-jangan….."

Belum sempat Karin mengakhiri penyelidikannya seorang lelaki berambut silver dengan muka yang berkeringat berdiri tepat didepan pintu kelas.

"Karin-chan" Seru Toushiro

"Toushiro-kun" seru Karin juga yang kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia melanjutkan katanya

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Toushiro-kun? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku? Padahal aku sudah lama menunggunya?" Karin membanjiri Toushiro dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Tangis isak Karin sudah mulai terdengar diruangan itu, langit senja yang bertiupkan angin sore menambah suasana sakit yang dirasakan oleh Karin.

"Karin-chan, maafkan aku…" Toushiro menundukan kepalanya

"Kenapa kau merahasikannya dariku?" Tanya Karin semakin kencang

Laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan menuju Karin.

"Berhenti, jangan dekati aku" seru Karin

"Aku tidak bermaksud merahasikan ini darimu, hanya saja waktunya belum tepat" Jelas Toushiro.

"Diam! Dimana sekarang dia berada? Aku,….aku ingin bertemu dengannya" isak Karin yang ditahannya

"Dia….dimana?" tambahnya

"Dia sudah meninggal,.11 tahun yang lalu"

Angin berhembus dingin diantara tubuh Karin, hatinya membeku seperi es, dia tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya dari Toushiro

"Dimana makamnya? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Di makam kota Karakura…..Dia….. Hitsugaya Yukimaru,..Yuki-kun" Raut muka Toushiro yang tadinya tegar kini mulai sedih mengingat kembarannya kembali.

Karin mengambil tasnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Toushiro diruangan kelas itu sendiri. Laki-laki itu kemudian menahan tangan Karin dan berkata

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku merahasiakannya darimu"

Tetapi Karin berhasil melepaskan diri dari Toushiro dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas. Dia tidak peduli dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan laki-laki bermata emerald itu. Hatinya kini sakit mengetahui orang yang ditunggunya selama ini ternyata telah meninggalkannya seperti ibunya dulu, yang pergi meninggalkannya lebih cepat.

"Karin" Seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan seragam sepak bola berdiri didepan Karin.

Karin menatapnya dengan mata penuh air mata dan tanpa ragu lagi laki-laki bernama Jinta itu memeluknya, berusaha menghilangkan sakit yang diderita Karin. Karin hanya membiarkan Jinta memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan kau kenapa, tapi menangislah sampai kau merasa baik, aku akan tetap disini" ucap Jinta

Toushiro yang akan mengejar Karin menghentikan langkanya sebelum membuka pintu kelasnya menuju keluar kelas. Pemandangan dari balik pintu berjendela kaca yang dilihatnya cukup membuat hatinya sakit, mungkin melebihi sakit yang diderita Karin.

"Aku melakukan ini, karena aku menyukaimu Karin-chan" Bisiknya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dilain pihak, perempuan berambut hitam setengah panjang yang ada dibalik tembok tangga memperhatikan semua kejadian itu.

"Maaf Karin-chan, tapi ini juga demi perasaanku padanya" ucap Hinamori pelan.

Mungkin cerita ini akan segera saya tamatkan dengan 2 atau 3 chapter lagi

Saya berterimaksih sekali pada teman-teman yang sudah mereview cerita pertama saya ini . Saya sebenarnya sudah lama membaca cerita-cerita di fandom ini, sehingga membuat saya ingin membuatnya. Pada para senpai-senpai dimohon kritiknya, agar cerita saya dapat berkambang lagi. Amin.

Alasan kenapa saya memilih pairing ini mungin dikarenan sifat saya yang tomboy seperti Karin dan kebetulan juga mempunyai saudara kembar yang tidak identik. Adik saya (kembaran saya) lebih seperti Yuzu yang lemah gemulai (lebay mode:on), tapi disini saya lo yang jago masak bukan kembaran saya yang masaknya jauh lebih ancur dari Karin.

Kebiasaan-kebiasaan Karin dicerita ini seperti suka makan es dimusim dingin (klo di Indonesia musim hujan kali) makan buah dengan garam, ngelamun mandangin langit adalah kebiasaan saya.

Oh ya saya hobi gambar, makanya Toushiro disini dikaitan dengan skill menggambar

TERIMAKASIH yang tak ternilai saya ucapkan untuk

**Divinne Oxalyth (reviewer pertama saya)**

**Shirayuki Nao dan Sweets Ruki-chan ( yang udah senpai, ditunggu komennya)**

**Yowarul (wah, kayanya bakalan ngalahin saya, ternyata da bikin 3 cerita pairing hitukarin ni)**

**Tatsuki Inoue ( ditunggu komennya)**

**Blusherman (ditunggu komennya)**

**Nenk Rukiakate (kayanya orangnya rame, gak tahu kenapa saya kepikiran gitu, bener ga ya?)**

**Airhy santi (reviewer terpanjang dan yang uda ngefav ni cerita yang menurut saya masih jelek,.domo arigatou nangis bombat terharu)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ini fic pertamaku, apabila ada kesalahan mohon bantuannya^^ (bungkuk-bungkuk badan)

Semoga fic saya dapat menghibur kalian

Summary : Karin akhirnya tahu bahwa yang ditemuinya sewaktu berumur 5 tahun itu bukanlah Toushiro tetapi kembarannya. Kini ia mulai menyukai Toushiro. Namun hatinya menentangnya karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti temannya, Hinamori yang ternyata menyukai Toushiro sejak dulu. Apa yang akan Karin perbuat? Apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Toushiro dari dalam hatinya, bukan karena kemiripannya dengan Yuki?

Genre : Hurt/Comfrot/Romance

Rated : T (aku ga begitu ngerti dengan ini, ada yang bisa menjelaskan?)

Pairing : HitsuXKarinXOC

Warning : Karena pemula mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon di maklumi (puppy eyes)

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

'Aoi Tori mendekatlah padaku, akan ku putarkan lagu tentang cinta untukmu'

Chapter 7

(Ai-Love)

Angin senja yang dingin bertiup dengan merdu, langit sudah mengeluarkan semburat merahnya. Manusia-manusia yang tadi siang berjalan santai sekarang sudah mulai mempercepat langkah kaki mereka masing-masing. Burung-burung kembali ke sarangnya sambil bersendah gurau.

Tetes demi tetes air mulai keluar dari mata onyx seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berada dipelukan seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Pemandangan itu tampak sangat jelas dari sebuah jendela dilantai 3 sebuah gedung bertingkat 4 yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Gedung itu tampak tua namun masih terlihat jelas kalau gedung itu sangat terawat oleh pemiliknya.

Perempuan yang sedang menangis tersebut mengingat kembali ingatan masa kecilnya

"_ayo, satu tangga lagi kau akan sampai, pegang tanganku, aku akan membantumu menaikinya"_

"_arigatou" _

"_iie" _

"_apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" _

"_ya! Aku janji!" _

Kejadian itu memang hanya singkat, tapi sangatlah berarti bagi perempuan yang bernama Karin Kurosaki itu. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hangat dihatinya semenjak ibunya meninggal kecuali hari itu, hari dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang begitu berbeda baginya. Laki-laki yang hanya dengan waktu singkat mampu membuat hatinya berdegug kencang, laki-laki pertama yang menganggapnya sebagai sosok perempuan, laki-laki yang tersenyum hangat dan meminjamkan barang miliknya pada orang asing.

Selintas kemudian, kenangan yang lain lewat di alam bawa sadarnya

"_Ne,.Karin-chan berjanjilah pada Ibu, bahwa kau tidak akan menangis"_

"_Tapi Oka-san"_

"_Kau perempuan yang kuat"_

Perempuan berambut dan berbola mata onyx tersebut kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan laki-laki bernama Jinta Hanakari. Dia menghapus air matanya dan sekarang tengah berdiri tegak.

"Ano, Jinta-kun Hounto ni gomenasai" Badan Karin membungkuk.

Jinta kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "ah sudahlah Karin-chan,.aku akan menghantarmu pulang tunggu sebentar ya"

"Eh, tidak usah" Jawab Karin.

"Tapi,…." Kata-kata Jinta kemudian terputus melihat lawan bicaranya sudah membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi sambil melambiakan tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja,. Terima kasih Aka no Taichou" Karin berseru keras dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jinta melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Toushiro ada di hadapannya dengan muka yang nampak merasa bersalah. Tidak menunggu begitu lama Jinta sudah mengerti bahwa Toushiro lah yang membuat Karin menangis. Tanpa ragu tangannya langsung menggenggam kerah seragam laki-laki dihadapannya sehingga laki-laki itu tampak tidak nyaman.

"Kau apakah Karin-chan, baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis" ucap Jinta dengan nada marah

Toushiro hanya terdiam

"Jawab aku!" bentak Jinta

Toushiro kemudian berhasil melepaskan kerah bajunnya dari tangan Jinta, setelah memungut buku putih yang dijatuhkan Karin sebelum meninggalkan kelas kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Jinta sambil berkata " Itu bukan urusanmu"

Jinta hanya bisa terpaku, dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi melihat mata Toushiro yang tampak seduh dan menyesal.

"sial" Desah Jinta pelan.

…

Rambut hitam yang tidak terlalu panjang terhempas angin senja dengan lembut. Kaki dengan sepasang sepatu berwarna coklat berdiri disebuah pemakaman yang tampak sepi karena sudah mulai senja. Rasa takut perempuan itu telah terkalahkan oleh keinginannya berjumpa dengan sang pujaan hati yang ditunggunya, walaupun ia sadar ia tak akan bisa berjumpa dengannya. Dengan teliti satu demi satu rentetan nisan berwarna putih ia lihat untuk memastikan nama Hitsugaya Yukimaru ada diantara mereka, hatinya menolak kenyataan ini tapi ia sadar ini adalah keputusan Sang Penguasa Alam Semesta. Di baris ke tiga dan nisan ke dua dari ujung ia berhenti, matanya terbuka lebar dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Di sebuah tangga diatas deretan makam-makam membelakangi seorang perempuan bernama Karin, laki-laki bernama Toushiro memperhatikan perempuan tersebut. Karin menghelah nafasnya dengan santai dan memulai percakapannya dengan sebuah nisan Hitsugaya Yukimaru.

"Ano,. Konbanwa Aoi Tori-kun,.aku selalu memanggilmu begitu sebelum tahu namamu,.aku bodoh ya tidak mengetahui nama orang yang berbuat baik padaku,.syal dan jaket pemberianmu sangatlah hangat,.aku suka,.ya aku suka…"

Air mata Karin mulai keluar tapi segera di hapusnya. Toushiro memperhatikannya.

"Apakah kamu ingat, kita bertemu saat umurku 5 tahun, umurmu ternyata sama denganku ya,.apakah kamu ingat saat tangan kita saling bertemu, apakah kamu juga ingat saat mata kita saling berpandangan,.mukaku saat itu pasti sangat merah,.hahahaha….Yuki-kun, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?..."

Kata-kata Karin berhenti lagi, kini air mata itu tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi dalam hati ia mengucapkan maaf pada ibunya tercinta.

"aku selalu menunggu,.aku menunggu, aku ingin menagih janjimu,.untuk bertemu kembali,.aku ingin melihatmu,.aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu lagi,.aku rindu padamu,.aku,.aku,.aku menyukaimu…"

Toushiro yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan punggung Karin tampak terkejut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia berpikir bahwa Karin pasti akan membenci dirinya karena menyebabkan orang yang disukainya meninggalkannya selamanya.

Kini Karin terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya yang tadi berdiri kini telah merosot ketanah ke posisi duduk tanpa ia komando, ia lemas dan letih karena dari tadi siang ia tidak makan dan banyak mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menangis, tapi itu bukan alasan terbesar tubuhnya roboh, tapi dikarenakan perih yang sedang hatinya derita. Kini perempuan tomboy tersebut tampak seperti perempuan pada umumnya menangisi orang terkasihnya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Toushiro yang melihat Karin terjatuh ketanah segera berlari menghampirinya dan kini ia ada dihadapannya. Ia tekuk kakinya sehingga posisinya kini sejajar dengan Karin. Karin melihatnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Dengan segera Toushiro memeluk perempuan yang sudah lama membuat hatinya berdebar tidak seperti biasanya ini , perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu setia menghuni pelupuk matanya, perempuan yang dapat membuatnya merasa senang.

Bulan sudah mulai mengintip dari balik awan. Pemakaman yang identik sebagai tempat yang seram dan berhantu, malam ini tidaklah tampak. Tiupan angin malam yang lembut membuat rerumputan disekitarnya bergoyang. Terdengar suara merdu menjelajah langit malam itu, bintang-bintang mendengarkannya sambil berkerlap-kerlip, kunang-kunang mendengarkannya sambil terbang dengan pelan dan serangga lainnya berhenti berbunyi membiarkan suara merdu itu bernyanyi solo.

_sore wa aoi tori…konna ni chikaku hohoe mukaru…itsuka sekaijuu no sora…tabi wo shite otona ni naru….." (that's a blue bird, we're this close because you smilling, someday we will go on a journey to the sky in the world and become adult…) _

Karin merasakan nafas hangat dilehernya. Suara merdu mengisi telinganya. Begitu tersadar dari keterdiamannya ia terkejut. Toushiro sedang memeluknya sambil menyanyikan lagu yang ingin didengarnya sekali lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman didekapan Toushiro membuatnya lupa akan kejadian tadi sore disekolahnya.

Toushiro menghentikan nyanyiannya, merasa Karin akan melepaskan pelukannya, ia memeluknya lebih erat tidak membiarkan Karin melepaskan diri.

"Maaf,.saya benar-benar meminta maaf" ucap Toushiro

"….." Karin hanya terdiam tidak membalas

"Aku takut,. aku takut kau akan membenciku jika mengatakan bahwa aku adalah saudara kembar dari Yuki-kun,.aku takut kehilanganmu"

"….." Karin masih terdiam

"Aku penyebab Yuki-kun meninggal" Toushiro berkata dengan berat.

Karin memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Entah apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal yang membuat Yuki-kun meninggal, tapi aku percaya bahwa kau tidak ingin dia meninggalkan?" Karin mulai berbicara.

"…." Sekarang giliran Toushiro yang terdiam membisu.

"Kau pasti kesepian?" Tanya Karin.

"Eh?" Toushiro melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang muka dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. Ia lebih tahu dari siapa pun tentang rasa sedih itu.

"Itu karena kau, bersikap sangat menyebalkan" Ucap Karin mantap yang disambut dengan ekspresi pembunuh dari Toushiro.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Toushiro yang masih memasang muka membunuh.

"Aku, aku akan membuatmu tertawa lebar dan menghilangkan kesedianmu, aku ingin menjaga kepercayaan Yuki-kun padaku" Lanjut Karin dengan muka yang serius.

Toushiro tersenyum, senyum yang tidak biasa ia lihatkan pada siapa pun kecuali Karin.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu" Jawab Toushiro.

"Ehm" Karin menggangguk.

Dalam hati Karin, ia berkata 'Yuki-kun, aku akan mewujudkan impianmu'.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku antar" Ajak Toushiro.

"Eh? Okelah" Jawab Karin dengan senyuman lebar

Sepasang manusia itu pun meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil yang membuat si perempuan tertawa lebar dan si laki-laki tersenyum.

…

Hari ini hari minggu, hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh para siswa pada umunya karena hari ini mereka terbebas dengan nama yang disebut manusia dengan sekolah. Di sebuah lapangan hijau, perempuan yang mengenakan topi berwarna merah sedang asyik memainkan bola sepak dikakinya. Ia bermain sendiri, bukan karena ia tidak mempunyai teman, tapi dikarenakan waktu yang masih pagi yang membuat perempuan itu tampak bermain sendiri. Perlahan-lahan matahari mulai menerangi, teman-temannya mulai datang, satu persatu mereka menemani perempuan itu bermain termasuk si laki-laki berambut senada dengan topi perempuan itu.

Matahari mulai tinggi diatas kepala pemain-pemain bola itu, kini mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan duduk-duduk santai dihamparan rumput yang tampak tebal sehingga terlihat empuk itu. Satu dua botol air mineral sudah mereka habiskan. Perempuan itu tampak memisahkan dirinya dari gerombolan laki-laki yang sedang membicarakan perempuan yang mereka suka, perempuan yang bernama Karin itu lebih memilih tiduran di atas rumput yang tidak jauh dari gerombolan laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah teman-temannya tersebut.

Karin memandangi langit biru siang itu, matanya yang kesilauan memaksakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi matanya. Siang hari dimusim dingin tidaklah begitu panas sehingga dengan tenang Karin membiarkan panas matahari menembus kulit putihnya. Pikirannya melintasi waktu mengingat kejadian tadi malam, ucapan Toushiro yang mengatakan tidak mau dibencinya dan takut kehilangannya membuat mukanya merah padam. Dia berpikir apakah Toushiro menyukainya. Dia tersenyum malu tapi kemudian bermuka sedih, ia tidak ingin merebut orang yang disukai temannya darinya.

Sesosok laki-laki kemudian duduk disampingnya mebuat Karin bangun dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Karin menatap laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Jinta. Dia kemudian ingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin sore di sekolah saat Jinta memeluknya.

"Ano, Jinta-kun masalah kemarin aku minta maaf" Ucap Karin

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Jinta yang kemudian terputus karena Karin memotongnya

"Aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu, tapi kamu mengatakan hal yang membuatku bingung,.aku…" Kali ini ucapakan Karin yang dipotong oleh Jinta.

"Aku menyukaimu Karin-chan" Jinta mengucapkannya sambil memandang mata Karin.

Mata Onyx Karin langsung membulat penuh. Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa

"Jinta" Ucap Karin kaget.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai si jelek Toushiro itu kan?" Tanya Jinta.

"Eh ? Tidak kok" Karin pura-pura berlagak bodoh

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tahu kapan saatnya kau bohong Karin-chan" Muka Jinta menjadi serius.

"…" Karin hanya terdiam dan kemudian memasang muka serius juga

"Aku tidak akan memaksakanmu menyukai ku, aku sudah puas bisa mengatakannya padamu,. Oh ya kalau kau menangis lagi karena dia, aku akan membuatnya menyesal" Janji Jinta

"Emh,. Arigatou Jinta-kun" Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

Setelah kehabisan topik obrolan, segerombolan laki-laki itu kemudian menghampiri manager dan kaptennya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing karena sudah waktunya makan siang.

Karin berjalan menyelusuri jalan pulang, ia melewati sebuah pantai tempatnya dulu bertemu dengan Yuki.

"Mungkin Yuzu tidak akan khawatir jika hanya sebentar" Karin berbicara sendiri

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju mercusuar yang dulu ia sering kunjungi. Ketika sampai di atas mercusuar, Karin melepas topinya. Rambutnya terurai indah ditiup angin laut yang berhembus ke arahnya. Dia Berkata "Aoi tori apakah aku bisa berjumpa denganmu?"

…

Seorang pemuda berambut putih mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dan kemudian membalutnya dengan cardigan yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Bawahannya ia kenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepatu hitam dan sedikit garis putih ditengahnya. Tangannya membawa sesuatu, sebuah buku sketsa. Semenjak sekian lama dia berhenti melukis, hari ini ia ingin melukis kembali. Mungkin karena perasaannya yang sedang membaik hari ini.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju sebuah lapangan yang berjarak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Lapangan itu tempat dimana Karin selalu bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Sebenarnya dia bisa melihat dan melukis lapangan itu dari dalam kamar saudara kembarnya yang mempunyai jendela menghadap lapangan itu. Tapi dia ingin merasakan sendiri angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya seperti angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuh Karin.

Setelah sampai dilapangan yang tampak kosong itu, ia mulai duduk dan membuka buku sketsanya, coretan demi coretan membuat kertas yang tadinya putih itu telah berubah menjadi lukisan sebuah lapangan yang mengandung kesan sejuk dan membuat siapapun yang menginjakan kakinya dilapangan itu ingin segera berlari-lari di tempat itu.

Bunyi ponsel dari dalam sakunya membuat ia menunda menyempurnakan lukisan itu. Satu pesan dari Momo Hinamori kini sudah ada dilayar ponselnya yang menyatakan bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengannya nanti sore karena akan ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakannya.

Toushiro membalasnya dengan menolak pertemuan di sore hari, karena sore ini ia memutuskan untuk menemui Yuki dan menyarankannya untuk menyusulnya dilapangan jika yang akan dibicarakannya memang benar-benar penting.

Sambil menunggu Hinamori datang di hadapannya, ia melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebelumnya tertunda kembali. Tepat ketika lukisan itu selesai, Hinamori sudah ada disampingnya.

"Wa..Shiro-chan,.kau mulai melukis lagi? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Hinamori membuat Toushiro kaget

"Eh,. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan yang katamu penting?" Toushiro menutup kembali buku sketsanya dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ano,… besok ayahku ulang tahun, aku bingung akan memberikan apa untuknya, mau kah kau menemaniku mencari hadiah untuknya?" Tanya Hinamori

"Ya tentu saja Momo-chan" Jawa Toushiro seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Keduanya pun berangkat menelusuri jalan ke stasiun terdekat untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Jalan tersebut melewati sebuah pantai, pantai Karakura. Mata Toushiro membulat penuh ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan keluar dari pintu mercusuar.

"Momo-chan, itu Karin-chan, sebaiknya kita mengajaknya juga" Tunjuk Toushiro

"Aku takut dia sudah ada acara, kita pergi berdua saja ya" jawab Hinamori.

"Kita tanyakan saja dulu, mungkin dia bisa membantumu" ucap Toushiro.

"Lebih baik kita berdua saja" ucap Hinamori lagi

"Tapi.." Kalimat Toushiro terpotong

"Kita berdua saja! Kenapa Shiro-chan ingin dia ikut! Apakah Shiro-chan menyukai dia?" Tanya Hinamori dengan nada marah.

"Apa maksudmu Momo-chan?"

"Sudahlah Shiro-chan, aku tahu kamu menyukai Karin-chan, sejak bertemu dengannya sifatmu berubah"

"Momo?"

"Aku selalu berusaha membuatmu senang, sejak dulu, sejak dulu kita di eropa, tapi kau tidak pernah tersenyum padaku, apalagi tertawa,. Kenapa dengan Karin-chan kau bisa tersenyum padanya?"

"Aku….."

"aku tidak mau,.aku tidak mau…aku menyukaimu Shiro-chan"

Kata-kata terakhir dari Hinamori membuat Toushiro terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya itu ternyata menyukainya.

"Momo-chan?" Suara seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah Karin membuat Himanori dan Toushiro melirik padanya.

Udara siang di musim dingin yang seharusnya sejuk itu, terasa dingin menusuk kulit.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah mereview cerita yang gak bagus ini

Kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu


	8. Chapter 8

Ini fic pertamaku, apabila ada kesalahan mohon bantuannya^^ (bungkuk-bungkuk badan)

Semoga fic saya dapat menghibur kalian

Maaf update-nya lama, menyesuaikan diri ke tingkat Universitas membuat saya jarang punya waktu luang.

Summary : Karin akhirnya tahu bahwa yang ditemuinya sewaktu berumur 5 tahun itu bukanlah Toushiro tetapi kembarannya. Kini ia mulai menyukai Toushiro. Namun hatinya menentangnya karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti temannya, Hinamori yang ternyata menyukai Toushiro sejak dulu. Apa yang akan Karin perbuat? Apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Toushiro dari dalam hatinya, bukan karena kemiripannya dengan Yuki?

Genre : Hurt/Comfrot/Romance

Rated : T

Pairing : HitsuXKarinXOC

Warning : Karena pemula mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon di maklumi (puppy eyes)

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

'Akan ku sampaikan pada-Nya yang kau minta, wahai Manusia'

Chapter 8

(Aoi Tori – Blue Bird)

Angin berhembus diantara rindangnya dedaunan pepohonan, suara ombak laut musim dingin terdengar bergemuruh menerjang kokohnya karang yang dengan setia menemani tempat itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih silver menatap tidak percaya kepada perempuan dihadapannya. Perempuan bertopi merah yang juga berdiri menatap kedua temannya, yang kali ini merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda diantara kedua temannya tersebut. Sang perempuan yang juga tadi menatap perempuan bertopi merah itu pun kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Hinamori-chan?" Suara perempuan bertopi merah yang tak lain adalah Karin membuat kedua temannya Hinamori Momo dan Hitsugaya Toushiro melirik ke arahnya.

Karin memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan melihat Hinamori segera menundukan kepalanya ketika mata mereka saling bertemu.

Sedangkan Toushiro tampak masih memperhatikan Karin sambil mencerna kata-kata Hinamori yang ditujukan padanya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara kedua temannya ini. Karin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka pergi agar mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang nampaknya sedang terjadi diantara mereka menurut Karin.

"Ano, Hinamori-chan, Toushiro-kun, aku sedang buru-buru, aku duluan ya?" Ucap Karin sambil akan berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu dulu Karin-chan" Ucapan Himanori membuat Karin berhenti dan segera membalikkan badannya kembali yang tadi akan pergi.

"Eh, ya ada apa?" Tanya Karin.

"Apa kau menyukai Shiro-chan?" Tanya Hinamori tanpa basa-basi.

"Eehh" jawab Karin bingung.

"Momo-chan!" Seru Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan, lebih baik diam dulu ya" Jawab Hinamori dengan tersenyum yang membuat Toushiro terdiam karena Hinamori nampaknya sedang serius.

"Bagaimana Karin? Tanya Hinamori ulang.

Karin menarik nafasnya berat. Selama ini dia tahu kalau Hinamori menyukai Toushiro. Namun selama ini juga ia merasakan ada perasaan hangat yang timbul jika ia bersama Toushiro. Selintas muncul bayangan Yukimaru 5 tahun dipikiran Karin yang sedang mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Karin mulai ragu akan perasaannya pada Toushiro atau kepada Yukimaru yang mirip dengan Toushiro. Setelah memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali, Karin sudah siap dengan ucapannya.

"nampaknya ini pertanyaan yang serius, aku…., aku tidak akan mungkin menyukai Toushiro karena didalam hati Toushiro sendiri aku pikir hanya ada kamu Hinamori-chan, apakah kamu tidak ingat betapa khawatirnya dia ketika kakimu tergelincir kemarin yang lalu, mukanya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sejauh yang aku lihat. Hehehe" Karin memasang muka tertawa yang nampak dipaksakan dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"lagi pula ada seseorang yang akan selalu ada dihatiku" desah Karin pelan.

"Karin-chan" Ucap Hinamori pelan.

"Aku pikir itu yang dapat aku jawab, nee Toushiro-kun kau seharusnya menyadari perasaanmu pada Hinamori-chan" Ucap Karin dan kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"tapi Karin-chan" Jawab Toushiro.

Kaki Karin berhenti dari langkahnya kemudian berbalik dan mengucapkan

"Yuki-kun, akan selalu ada dihatiku" Jelas Karin dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Toushiro dan Hinamori dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

Toushiro dan Hinamori hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi punggung Kurosaki Karin. Dan setelah ia tidak terlihat lagi. Hinamori mulai membuka mulutnya,

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau perbuat Shiro-chan? Karin tidak menyukaimu" Tanya Hinamori.

Toushiro menarik nafas pelan dan dengan mantap berkata

"Yuki-kun mungkin akan selalu ada di hati Karin-chan, tapi aku akan selalu ada disampingnya".

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Toushiro langsung pergi meninggalakn Hinamori untuk menyusul Karin tanpa memperdulikan muka Hinamori yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

…

Tanpa dikomando kini kaki Karin berlari dengan kencang, Tak tahu entah dia akan pergi kemana yang jelas pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari seseorang yang akan membuat hatinya sakit. Karin berlari melewati deretan-deratan pertokohan, kumpulan-kumpulan manusia yang sedang sibuk, anak-anak yang sedang bermain ditaman dan melewati semua yang ia tak peduli apa yang ia lewati.

Pikirannya berusaha mengingkari bahwa ia menyukai Toushiro dan lebih harus mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Yuki. Itu semua membuat dada Karin bertambah sesak. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur, dipandangannya hanya ada sosok yang ingin ia hapuskan dari pandangannya. Karena ia sadar menyakiti seseorang adalah perbuatan yang akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Karin hanya berpikir bahwa dia sendiri yang harus sakit tanpa melibatkan banyak orang lain. Karin tidak ingin temannya menganggap bahwa dirinya kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya. Ia tidak mau Himaori merasa ditinggalkan oleh Toushiro karena dirinya. Dia sadar ditinggalkan seseorang yang sangat dicintai itu sangat menyakitkan seperti ia ditinggalakn ibunya dan Yuki.

Tanpa ia sadari kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan melihatkan sebuah temapt yang manusia sebut sebagai pemakaman, Pemakaman Karakura. Sesosok laki-laki berambut silver putih dengan syal biru es bermotifkan salju putih berdiri didepan tempat itu dan tersenyum padanya. Membuat langkah Karin berhenti dan berbelok berlari kearahnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekeliling dan berpikir panjang lagi.

"Onna, awas" teriak seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang berjualan bunga dipinggir jalan dan

'jreeeemb….'

Pandangan Karin menjadi gelap.

…

Mata emerald Toushiro berusaha mencari Karin ditengah-tengah riuhnya manusia dan padatnya pertokohan.

"sial, dimana kau Karin" desah Toushiro pelan

Untuk kedua kalinya Toushiro berlari berusaha mencari Karin. Ia tidak ingin kejadian ini berakhir seperti ketika di sekolah kemarin, saat Karin menangis.

Entah apa yang membuat Toushiro yakin bahwa Karin juga menyukai dirinya, yang jelas sekarang ini ia ingin bertemu dengan Karin.

Sebuah ingatan hadir di hadapannya saat ia membaca tulisan yang dituliskan Yuki untuknya pada buku putih bergambar bulu bluebird yang dulu diberikan Yuki..

'_Oh ya, Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan ditempat itu? _

_Disana aku berdoa agar kau dan Karin dapat bertemu'_

"Jika kau memang ada Aoi Tori sampaikan keinginanku pada Tuhan. Bukan hanya Yuki yang berharap mempertemukannku dengan dia, tapi aku juga, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Karin-chan" Jerit Toushiro di dalam hatinya.

Seekor burung berwarna biru dengan sayap yang indah terbang melintas didepan mata Toushiro menuju ke arah kiri Toushiro. Tanpa pikir panjang bahwa itu bayangan atau bukan, pandangan Toushiro langsung ia tujukan ke arah kiri.

Diujung jalan di kiri sana tampak segerombolan orang sedang berkumpul tak tahu sedang mengerumuni siapa.

Hati Toushiro kini mulai cemas, langkah kakinya ia percepat.

Dipandangannya kini ada Karin, ketika Karin mengejeknya dengan sebutan Shiro-chan dan pecundang, ketika Karin tersenyum dan tertawa, ketika Karin menangis dihadapannya dan terakhir ketika Karin berjanji akan membuat ia tertawa.

Tubuh kecil Toushiro berusaha menyelinap diantara gerombolan manusia yang sedang bermuka prihatin melihat sesosok manusia didepannya.

Mata Toushiro terbuka terkejut melihat sesosok perempuan yang tak lain adalah Karin berlumuran darah. Di Pegangnya tangan Karin olehnya.

Dalam pikirannya ia memang ingin sekali bertemu Karin tapi bukan dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia ingin melihat Karin yang tersenyum dan tertawa dihadapannya.

Ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh Karin untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kemudian mata Karin terbuka dan mulut kecilnya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu dengan terbata-bata

"Toushiro….-kun, akhirnya a…aku akan…bertemu dengan Yuki-kun" Ucap Karin dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah putihnya yang sekarang berlumuran darah dari kepalanya.

"Karin-chan, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya, aku, aku membutuhkanmu disampingku" Teriak Toushiro.

"Ehm, aku tahu" Senyum itu kemudian hilang ditelan dinginnya musim dingin.

Musim dingin ini akan menjadi musim dingin di penantiannya yang terakhir. Perempuan bernama Kurosaki Karin.

-Owari-

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah sempet baca dan me-review cerita buatan saya ini. Semoga Chapter terakhir ini tidak dapat memuaskan kalian semua, pembaca.

Untuk saat ini, saya akan berkonsentrasi dulu pada fic saya yang ke-2, Parasite of Heart. Yang tertarik silahkan mampir dan tentu berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk saya.

-Special Thank's-

_*Nenk Rukiakate*_

Ini udah saya lanjut. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya yang diberikan unutk saya

_*Airhy Santi*_

Endingnya saya pilih seperti ini, saya juga tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena pengalaman pribadi, ya walaupun saya ga sampe ketabrak mobil, hehehe. Makasih untuk review nya

_*Yowarul*_

Terima kasih sudah me-review dan memberikan saya semangat untuk menulis, Ceritamu yang lain di update dong, saya mau baca juga

_*Rikimaru Night Stalker*_

Rii-san, terimakasih buanyak atas review-nya, terimakasih banyak juga udah di fav, padahal saya pikir masih jauh lebih banyak hasil tulisan yang jauh lebih bagus dari punya saya, termasuk punyamu juga, saya pikir bagus.

Semoga tidak kecewa ini chapter yang terakhir, jujur karena saya berpikir keras untuk membuat ni cerita roman mengingat saya belum pernah pacaran, apalagi kepikiran pacaran. Hehehe (*lo kok malah curhat)

Silahkan mampir di cerita saya yang satunya lagi yang ber-genre mystery


End file.
